Warriors Oneshots
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: One-shots of warriors romances; some will have happy endings, some sad and some just weird! Rated M for suggestive themes. Latest Chapter: Lionblaze and Half Moon
1. LionblazeXHoneyfernXBerrynose

Honeyfern crawled into the warriors' den to get some sleep. Her sisters, Poppyfrost and Cinderheart, were already there. Poppyfrost did a small groan when Honeyfern came in.  
"Honeyfern," She began. "don't take this the wrong way, but can you please just let us rest? And not talk about Berrynose's latest stunts."  
"Yea." Moaned Hollyleaf from where she had been sleeping next to her brother, Lionblaze. Honeyfern didn't hear any of them though. She was too busy staring at Lionblaze. She admired his thick golden coat.  
"Hello? Earth to Honeyfern!" Cinderheart mewed loudly. "Is something the matter?"  
"Er…no I just am, uh, really tired." Honeyfern said quickly, and yawned to prove her point. She settled down in a nest next to Hollyleaf, close to Lionblaze. He was breathing steadily, already asleep. She stared at him, sure any moment he would wake up and give her a stare with his drop-dead amber eyes. Thank StarClan he didn't though, because if he had Honeyfern wouldn't be able to hide her feelings. She was pretty sure her sister, Cinderheart already liked Lionblaze, and she didn't want to hurt her sister. So, Honeyfern simply watched from afar while they hunted or patrolled together. Lionblaze woke up with a start, and the reek of blood filled Honeyfern's senses and threatened to wash her away. Honeyfern started toward Lionblaze, but Hollyleaf was quicker.  
"Another thorn, Lionblaze?" She asked incredulously.  
"You should get that checked." Honeyfern put in. Lionblaze shot her a look.  
"I know." He replied, hurrying out of the den. Honeyfern blinked; she hadn't meant to be rude or bossy.  
"It's okay." Hollyleaf soothed, running her tail on Honeyfern's spine, calming her.  
"He's always grumpy these days." Honeyfern bit her lip. She knew Lionblaze wasn't always grumpy, but maybe she had been a little bossy. She'd just cared, that was all, Honeyfern thought defensively.  
She went to the medicine cat den, expecting to see Lionblaze, but saw Leafpool mixing a poultice, and Jayfeather making a leaf wrap.  
"Leafpool?" Honeyfern called.  
"Yes?" The tabby replied, spitting the poultice on the leaf wrap.  
"Okay, Jayfeather, go ahead and put that on Mousefur's pads." Jayfeather muttered something, then took the leaf wrap and slid through the bramble screen.  
"So what is it, Honeyfern?" The medicine cat asked, neatly wrapping her tail around her paws.  
"Oh, nothing much…but Lionblaze woke up bleeding." Leafpool seemed surprised.  
"How?"  
"Hollyleaf says it was a thorn…and by the sound of it, he's been getting a lot of 'thorns' in his nest."  
"I see. I'll check to make sure Foxpaw and Icepaw are doing a good job collecting moss." Leafpool said, with a flick of her tail.  
"Anything else?" She asked.  
"That's it?" Honeyfern asked, giving Leafpool a curious glance. "No poultice?"  
"I'll check when I see him next." Leafpool vowed. "Now go while you still have your youth." She added jokingly.  
"Right," Honeyfern slipped out from the bramble screen. She saw Lionblaze talking to Foxpaw.  
"You didn't see Leafpool!" She gasped. Lionblaze gave her a look of contempt.  
"So?"  
"It could get infected!"  
"Whatever," Honeyfern bristled. Seeing the nearest warrior, a cream colored tom, she padded up to him.  
"Hey, Berrynose!" She purred. "Want to go on a hunting patrol?"  
"I guess so." He drew a paw over his ear. "Although I could easily go on my own and bring back two times as much." Bragging Tom! Honeyfern let the comment slid and forced out a purr.  
"Okay, let's go."  
"No one else?" Lionblaze shot her a look.  
"Nope." She weaved around Berrynose. "Just us…" Lionblaze opened his mouth, as if to say something, but spun around and stalked away.  
"What's his problem?" Berrynose sniffed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's go." How can you be so ignorant? Honeyfern wanted to say, but she just watched Lionblaze go through the gorse entrance, disappointed.

Later that night, Honeyfern discovered Lionblaze eating a thrush by the fresh-kill pile, alone. She changed direction and met him.  
"How're you?" She asked, sorting through the pile. Lionblaze swallowed the piece in his mouth.  
"I'm fine of course." He tore the last wing of the thrush, gobbled it down and padded towards his littermates. Hollyleaf snapped something at him and Lionblaze flattened his ears. Jayfeather wore a solemn expression.  
"Honeyfern." A vole dropped in front of the light brown tabby she-cat and she looked up to see Berrynose staring down his nose at her. "I thought we could eat together."  
"Oh, sure." Honeyfern risked a sideways glance at Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom was frowning at Hollyleaf. As she did so, Honeyfern caught Poppyfrost giving her a weird look. The tortoiseshell had just paused from eating a rabbit—judging by the telltale fluff sticking to her muzzle—and was staring at her and Berrynose. Honeyfern stared back. Cinderheart called something to Poppyfrost and the tortoiseshell tore her gaze away from the two.  
"Honeyfern?" Berrynose snapped loudly.  
"What?" Honeyfern asked, blinking confusedly. Berrynose let out a long, exaggerated sigh.  
"I said 'Do you want to go hunting?'"  
"Oh, um, that would be…great." No!  
"Good, but I need to finish my food first." Honeyfern wrinkled her nose at how loudly Berrynose wolfed the meat down, nothing like how Lionblaze ate…  
"Well," Honeyfern said, rising to her paws. "I'll wait for you by the tunnel." Without waiting for his reply, she spun around and went to said meeting point.  
"So," Sorreltail padded over. "You and Berrynose, hm?"  
"Well…" Honeyfern stared at her brown paws, not wanting to give her mother think she was using him, but unable to admit to anything. Sorreltail let out a sympathetic purr.  
"Don't worry, Honeyfern; don't be afraid of commitment. Just take your time, slow down, and enjoy life." The white-and-tortoiseshell scanned the clearing. "Cinderheart seems to have taken a liking to Lionblaze." She observed. "But I wonder if Poppyfrost ever thinks about having kits…" Honeyfern shivered, remembering the way her sister had looked at her and Berrynose earlier.  
"Honeyfern!" Berrynose called sharply. "Let's go!" Sorreltail watched them go, mouthing good luck to Honeyfern. The dappled she-cat bit her lip. Berrynose said nothing as he led the way. Honeyfern had explored the territory well, but Berrynose was leading them into a secluded place.  
"Berrynose?" The cream-colored tom flicked the stump of his tail as if forgetting what he didn't have. Eventually, they reached a small-secluded clearing. Surrounded by trees, it would make a great training area.  
"This is great!" Honeyfern gave a small, excited bounce as if she were still a kit.  
"You really think so?" Berrynose asked.  
"Of course! This would be a perfect area for warriors to train."  
"No, Honeyfern…no that's not what this is for."  
"Then what's it for?"  
"Honeyfern, I know you…admired me when you were an apprentice, but then we drifted apart. Why the sudden closeness?"  
"…Can't we be friends?"  
"Honeyfern!"  
"Okay, okay." The slender brown she-cat sat back on her haunches. "It's, well, it's because I'm in love with Lionblaze." Berrynose was silent for a bit.  
"So you're using me to make him jealous?"  
"Well, I wouldn't use those exact words…"  
"What words would you use?"  
"…Fine, I'm using you." Honeyfern confessed. "I'm a terrible cat." Berrynose didn't reply for several heartbeats and when he did it was a quiet, daring whisper.  
"You know what would make Lionblaze really jealous?" Honeyfern looked up. Was Berrynose willing to go along with her plan? Maybe he wasn't such a snooty cat after all.  
"What?" She purred eagerly. Berrynose glanced around and then padded up to her.  
"If we mated." Honeyfern's purr caught in her throat.  
"But…"  
"But what?" Honeyfern desperately searched for a reason that it wouldn't work, but all she could think of was how hot she was and how handsome Berrynose looked in the moonlight. Taking a deep breath she asked,  
"Have you ever…done it before?" Berrynose twitched his stump of a tail.  
"I know how to do it if that's what you're asking."  
"Okay." Honeyfern finally agreed, dropping into a crouch.

Honeyfern was dreaming. She was in the nursery, suckling kits; a small white-and-tortoiseshell like Sorreltail and a golden tabby like Brackenfur. Or Lionblaze? She thought, wondering whom the dream father was. The nursery barrier rustled, heralding the arrival of a cat. Was it the father? No, only Daisy holding a plump blackbird. Daisy squeezed through and set the blackbird in front of Honeyfern, who purred gratefully. Looking at her with tender eyes, Daisy gave Honeyfern a huge lick on the muzzle.  
"D-Daisy?" Honeyfern stared at her. To both her relief and horror, the light brown she-cat realized it was Berrynose. The shock jolted her awake to a strange scent. Looking down, Honeyfern blinked in the harsh light of the sun. She recognized Berrynose, this time she made sure, by his stump and scented the air. The strange scent clung to both of them and the ground beneath them. Did I really mate with Berrynose? Honeyfern glanced up the sky; it was Sunhigh. She jumped to her paws. I slept until Sunhigh, too? What else went wrong?  
"Good morning, my lovely." Berrynose yawned loudly. Honeyfern stared at him in dismay. Am I pregnant with your kits right now? "Did you have as much fun as I did?" Berrynose asked, licking her cheek. Reluctantly, Honeyfern murmured agreement. She realized she had enjoyed the actual art of mating. Berrynose had passionately mounted her and rapidly thrust into her until they had both climaxed. Berrynose had withdrawn his manhood and they had both fallen asleep immediately after that.  
"I guess we should get back to camp." Honeyfern said, eager to leave.  
"Nonsense." Berrynose meowed. "We could always say we got lost." Honeyfern snorted.  
"Mouse-brain." She muttered. "It's our own territory, besides we're warriors; not some dopey apprentices."  
"So, maybe later?" Berrynose asked.  
"Berrynose, I don't want to have kits." Honeyfern's dream—still fresh in her mind—had terrified her. "I just don't think I'm ready yet."  
"Just say the word when you are." Said Berrynose. Honeyfern padded away without looking back.

Honeyfern watched the mouse scuttle into its hole. Too slow! She scolded herself. You should be faster!  
"Bad luck!" Mousewhisker called. He had led a hunting patrol of himself, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart and Honeyfern. Everyone but Honeyfern carried prey.  
"No, it's me." Honeyfern said. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately; I'm too slow and clumsy."  
"You two go back to camp." Cinderheart told Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker. "I'll check on Honeyfern."  
"Okay." Mousewhisker agreed. Hollyleaf rolled her green eyes.  
"You're not a medicine cat, mouse-brain." She muttered, but picked up a thrush and followed Mousewhisker, his tail held high. Honeyfern remained silent as the fluffy gray tabby she-cat sniffed her belly. Her dark blue eyes widened and she looked up.  
"What?" Honeyfern didn't understand why her littermate looked so astonished.  
"Honeyfern…"  
"What?" Honeyfern asked again, impatient.  
"You, oh Honeyfern, you're going to be a mother!  
"What?"  
"So, who's the lucky tom? Berrynose?" Honeyfern opened her mouth to protest, but then she realized it was probably true. She had mated with Berrynose once more recently, just to satisfy her needs. Unfortunately, she hadn't mated with Lionblaze. Yet.  
"I'm going to get back to camp." Honeyfern mewed abruptly. "Sorry, Cinderheart, but I'm not ready to talk about it." Not waiting for a reply, the slender light brown tabby slipped past the trees and began to think about Berrynose and Lionblaze. It was true that in recent moons she had become quite…attached to the cream-colored tom and he was certainly different from his Clanmates. But Honeyfern still clung on to her love, hoping he'd notice her. But he spends lots of time with Cinderheart. I need to choose; I could pine after Lionblaze, which both Cinderheart and Berrynose wouldn't like or I could try to be happy with Berrynose and please both of them. Honeyfern looked up at the cloudy sky.  
"All right, StarClan." She whispered. "I hope you approve of what I'm doing." She headed back to camp to tell Berrynose the good news.

"Help, my blood is on fire!" Honeyfern wailed. She glanced around wildly, hoping some cat would help her. Leafpool was staring at Cinderheart. Berrynose was standing still, not letting the medicine cat pass. Move, idiot! Honeyfern writhed, burning up. She looked around wildly for Lionblaze, but her vision was blurry and she strained to hear Leafpool's calming mew. The voices around became distorted and her Clanmates began to fade into blackness. "No!" Honeyfern gasped. She tried to cling on to life, but the fire was too much and blackness crashed around her. The pain subsided, but Honeyfern couldn't see anything. Is this what Jayfeather sees all the time? This is awful!  
"Honeyfern." The light brown tabby she-cat spun around to see a white kit with golden paws staring at her. He was big, for a kit.  
"Wh-who are you?"  
"I am your brother Molekit. Come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere safe." The white-and-golden kit began to pad towards a faint speck of light. Honeyfern followed, content with the silence. Gradually, the light grew into a beautiful scene; water cascaded over rocks to form a creek. Trees could be seen everywhere and prey was plentiful.  
"Welcome, Honeyfern." A dark gray tom with blue eyes dipped his head. "I am your mother's brother Rainwhisker and this is my brother, Sootfur." Sootfur, a lighter gray tom with amber eyes blinked welcomingly. Honeyfern glanced around to see other ThunderClan cats: She recognized Goldenflower and the powerful blue-gray she-cat beside her must be Bluestar. A large golden tom flicked his tail in a friendly manner while a beautiful white queen gave her a nod.  
"Welcome Honeyfern." Began to echo around the forest. Rainwhisker, Sootfur and Molekit drew near again.  
"Allow us to show you around."  
"Okay." Honeyfern answered. They showed her the different areas like Warm-rocks, but two light toms occupied Honeyfern's thoughts…  
"Honeyfern?" Rainwhisker asked. "Are you okay? You've hardly spoken." Honeyfern scuffled her paws nervously, unwilling to unload her troubles on the three toms.  
"You can tell us." Sootfur reassuringly laid his tail on the dappled she-cat's shoulder.  
"It's Lionblaze and Berrynose." Honeyfern burst out. "I'm so worried about them!" Molekit let out a sympathetic purr.  
"I know what you mean." He said.  
"Huh?" Honeyfern glanced at him curiously.  
"I've always worried about Sorreltail, you and your littermates. But rest assured; you can watch over them."  
"How?"  
"Follow me." Molekit set off at a quick pace, leaving Sootfur and Rainwhisker behind. Honeyfern followed, casting an anxious look over her shoulder.  
"We'll be fine; you worry too much!" Sootfur called. Honeyfern concentrated on following her only brother and they emerged into an area where the ground gave way. Clouds drifted over the night sky.  
"It's beautiful." Honeyfern observed. "But how does this help?" Molekit crouched. He readied his muscles and then took a huge leap onto a cloud. "Molekit!" Honeyfern gasped.  
"It's safe." Molekit replied. "Come on!" Honeyfern gave him a reluctant look before dropping into the hunter's crouch. Wriggling her hindquarters, she took a tremendous leap on a cloud. Steadying herself, she looked down at the fluff beneath her.  
"Whoa!" She gasped. The fluff had melted away.  
"Who do you wish to see?" Molekit's voice echoed.  
"Sorreltail." Honeyfern decided. An image of the white-and-tortoiseshell appeared. Sorreltail was sleeping in her nest. Brackenfur watched over her anxiously, concern darkening his amber eyes. "I want to see Lionblaze now." Honeyfern decided. The golden tabby tom appeared. Cinderheart was talking quietly to him. Pain pierced Honeyfern's heart. She should've known he'd have forgotten her, but there was one cat who didn't… "Berrynose." The cream-colored tom instantly appeared. Honeyfern watched him wash Poppyfrost. The tortoiseshell she-cat was purring lovingly. Berrynose began to sniff her lower end. "No!" Honeyfern wailed. The image shattered and Honeyfern buried her face in her paws. No one misses me! Not Lionblaze, not my littermates…not even Berrynose!  
"Honeyfern!" Molekit called. "Please, try to understand!"  
"Understand what?" Honeyfern rounded on him. "That I'm a worthless cat who won't be missed?"  
"Didn't you notice the way Poppyfrost looked at Berrynose when you were together?"  
"They both betrayed me!"  
"They're happy now."  
"I don't care! They're both dirty cheaters!"  
"Honeyfern…" Molekit hesitated. "…You are dead."  
"That shouldn't mean Berrynose can go behind my back like that."  
"What about Daisy and Spiderleg? Just because Smoky is alive doesn't mean that Daisy can't fall in love and have more kits."  
"Yeah, look how well that turned out." Honeyfern snorted contemptuously. "I hate Poppyfrost and Berrynose!"  
"What about Graystripe, Firestar and Brambleclaw? While Graystripe was gone, Firestar appointed a new deputy for the good of the Clan." Honeyfern sniffed.  
"But I thought Berrynose loved me!"  
"He does, but he can love Poppyfrost too." Molekit told her. "Please, Honeyfern…don't you want to see them happy?"  
"I guess," Honeyfern muttered grudgingly. "It isn't Poppyfrost's fault. She can't help loving him."  
"Good." Molekit purred encouragingly.  
"But," Honeyfern added. "I still hate Berrynose. He betrayed me and I'll never forget that." Molekit dipped his head.  
"Between you and me, I never liked him."


	2. SharpclawXEchosong

"Lovely day isn't it, Sharpclaw?" The ginger tom rolled his eyes; Cherrytail was nagging him again.

"Yes," He said loudly. "Nice enough to go into the forest..." He let his voice trail off, implying what he didn't want to say with his Clanmates around. Cherrytail yawned.

"Not today." She said obliviously. "I'm tired." Sharpclaw lashed his tail and headed to the apprentices' den to check on Egg. He was fed up with Cherrytail for not catering to his every whim like a proper mate should. So what if she was expecting kits? She had enough energy to complain. In his haste, Sharpclaw collided with Echosong, the Clan's medicine cat.

"Sorry Sharpclaw!" The she-cat muttered, not making eye contact. The silver she-cat hurried off. _Strange_. Thought Sharpclaw. She didn't have any herbs, but she was in such a hurry...the ginger tom shrugged and took a deep breath to leap to the apprentices' den. As he did so, Sharpclaw caught a strange, but familiar, scent which made him smirk. Heat. So that was it, Echosong was off to masturbate. Normally, the Clan deputy would have been disgusted with Echosong wasting her time, but now...the idea didn't completely repulse Sharpclaw.

In fact, the dark ginger tom would admit it, but he was really excited to see the she-cat perform. Sharpclaw jumped up the path and raced out of camp, following Echosong's scent trail eagerly. The deputy began to run as the scent trail grew fresher with every stride and eventually burst into a clearing where the scent was strongest. Sharpclaw looked around. Echosong was lying on her back so that her white chest showed. The silver-gray tabby's dark gray paws, which seemed so tiny and delicate, were resting on her core. Both paws were wet, but there was no puddle, indicating Echosong hadn't yet climaxed. It was only Sharpclaw noticed Echosong's sharp gaze on him.

"So I understand you're in heat." The tom growled. "Well Echosong I believe I have a proposition that will work out for both of us." The medicine cat narrowed her green eyes, but only gave a swift nod as a sign for him to continue. "Well, Cherrytail doesn't want to mate, so I'm horny all the time and with no mate to fuck I imagine you're in heat a lot. So, I give you a quick fuck and that way we're both happy." Sharpclaw expected Echosong to argue with that interfering with her medicine cat duties, but the silver-gray she-cat only answered with her core in his face. Instinctively the dark ginger tom climbed up on Echosong, his erection poking out of it's sheath, and mounted her.

The medicine cat let out a low moan, a nice change from Cherrytail's high-pitched yowls, which made Sharpclaw begin to thrust. Echosong began to thrust backward, grinding her hips against Sharpclaw's, while Sharpclaw thrust into the she-cat as hard and fast as she could.

"Harder! Faster!" Echosong encouraged and Sharpclaw, taking hold of her scruff in his mouth, obliged as he pushed his cock further into her. Sharpclaw continued to hump Echosong while the medicine cat thrust backward, meeting him.

"Echosong," Sharpclaw panted. "How are you so good?" The medicine cat glanced backward to give him a lustful look from slanted emerald eyes.

"Practice." She purred. Sharpclaw began to thrust even harder and hit the medicine cat's sweet spot at that time which made Echosong let out a pleasured hiss.

"Echosong, I'm-I'm-"

"I know." She purred, tightening her walls around Sharpclaw's dick. "Let's cum together." And with that, Sharpclaw began to squirt his love juice into Echosong, yowling to the sky. Echosong came also, tearing up the grass in front of her. Sharpclaw fell off the medicine cat, still dripping semen. The silver-gray she-cat began to roll in the small pool of cum they left behind.

"Wow, Echosong." Sharpclaw panted. "If I knew you were so good..." The tabby looked up, narrowing her eyes.

"I know; Cherrytail is a mistake that will never happen again. Leave her and mate with me in secret Sharpclaw."

"But, but what about medicine cats not having kits."

"Oh please." Echosong snorted. "You know how flexible Leafstar is; look at the day-light warriors, breaking one of the first things taught by Firestar. You push the idea on Leafstar and I sweet-talk her; between us she'll cave." When Sharpclaw didn't reply she went on. "Come on-n-n, Sharpclaw. Ple-e-e-ease?" She waved her tail invitingly around her core.

"O-O-Okay, Echosong."

"Good." The she-cat got to her paws. "And oh Sharpclaw? You might want to clean up first; the Clan still isn't ready for us yet."

"Agreed." Sharpclaw answered. "But...what about a round two?"


	3. RippleclawXGraypaw

**Quick author's words: Thank you for your review, anonymous orange! I don't know if I can do your request as these are meant to be _one-shots_, but I'll see if I can work something out.**

"That was a good training session, don't you think?" Rippleclaw nodded.

"Your crouch is really coming along." Graypaw let out an excited purr and accompanied it with a little bounce.

"Graypaw!" The gray she-cat flinched at Mudfur's harsh tone. "Where have you been?" He demanded, walking over stiffly.

"I-I thought I'd train with Rippleclaw." Graypaw stammered, not meeting her mentor's disapproving stare. Mudfur had been appointed Graypaw's temporary mentor in Brightsky's absence. Mudfur flattened his ears.

"You thought wrong." He snarled. "Now you-"

"Hey!" Graypaw's eyes widened as Rippleclaw stepped between the two arguing cats. "Don't scold Graypaw; it's your own fault that you can't fill out your duties as a mentor!" Mudfur scowled; he didn't know what to say for once. The brown tom swiftly turned heel, defeated. "Are you okay?" Rippleclaw said to Graypaw, his blue eyes soft.

"Y-y-yes." Graypaw answered, feeling hot under her fur. Mudfur had been stressed about his sick mate, Brightsky, lately and taking it out on her. Graypaw was glad some cat was finally standing up for her; their Clanmates had been tiptoeing around Mudfur, but for StarClan's sake some cat needed a backbone! Not even Graypaw's own littermate Willowpaw had been willing to stand up, no she was too busy with _Crookedjaw_ than for her own sister!

"Graypaw, are you okay?" Graypaw suddenly realized her thick fur was fluffed out.

"I-well no, not really Rippleclaw." Rippleclaw laid his tail reassuringly on her shoulder and let her to a shady, well-secluded spot in the camp. Graypaw began to spill everything.

"An-and not even Willowpaw w-w-would stand up for me!" She wailed. "She's always fawning over Crookedjaw!" Graypaw pressed up against Rippleclaw who licked her ears gently.

"I know what you mean, Graypaw." He said quietly. "You see I-I used to like Rainflower, but it was clear she was in love with Shellheart so I just had to accept the fact." Graypaw stared in disbelief at the black-and-silver tom.

"You-you like Rainflower?" Rippleclaw let out a small purr and licked her ears again.

"Not anymore, no, not for some time now." Graypaw felt relieved for some reason. _Why should I care if he likes Rainflower or not_? She told herself sternly. Graypaw and Rippleclaw stayed next to each other for some time before Rippleclaw abruptly pulled away. "I'm going to talk to Hailstar and see if you can have a different mentor." Graypaw stared, her mouth hanging open.

"Really?"

"Is it such a shock?"

"Well, no cat's offered to done something as nice as that before." _Not even Fallowtail_! Rippleclaw let out a short purr.

"Well, I care about you, Graypaw."

"I-I-" Graypaw felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her. "I care about you too." She brushed her muzzle against Rippleclaw's and they both purred loudly.

"Graypaw!" The cats jerked apart at Piketooth's call, Rippleclaw's tail bushing out a little. "Graypaw!" Piketooth called again.

"I'm here, Piketooth." Graypaw replied coming out into the open.

"I thought you might want to have a training session with Willowpaw, Owlfur and me." Graypaw looked at Rippleclaw nervously.

"You go ahead." Rippleclaw told her. "I'll speak with Hailstar." Graypaw nodded. Piketooth tilted his head inquisitively, but as Rippleclaw headed off to speak with RiverClan's leader, Graypaw simply went on ahead to the training session. When the session was over, Rippleclaw caught Graypaw at the entrance to the camp, his blue eyes excited.

"Good news, I hope?" Graypaw asked, glancing around the camp. The whole camp had a dark atmosphere as Brightsky fell sicker and sicker.

"Yes! Hailstar said that Piketooth will be your temporary mentor." Rippleclaw purred.

"That's wonderful!" Graypaw said, crouching down and wagging her tail excitedly. Rippleclaw nodded.

"Wanna go fishing to celebrate?" Graypaw nodded; her body was tired but the thought of fishing with Rippleclaw made her heart race. They ran together swiftly, Graypaw easily keeping up with Rippleclaw; she had grown so much it wouldn't be long until she was made a warrior now. Graypaw glanced sideways at Rippleclaw, admiring the glossy sheen of his fur coat.

"Graypaw, watch out!" Rippleclaw skidded to a halt and Graypaw glanced ahead, stopping just in time in front of the river. Rippleclaw hurried to her, pressing his body against her's. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Graypaw licked his cheek. Rippleclaw let out a purr and began to circle her. Graypaw watched him curiously and began to scan his body length when she noticed something out of the ordinary. Near his belly, in front of his tail, there was a strange thick...er...participle. Graypaw tilted her head to one side and wondered what it was. _Oh yeah! Crookedjaw had one when he was out with Willowpaw once_. Graypaw remembered the one time she had spied on her sister and Crookedjaw, just to see what went on between them. Remembering what Willowpaw had done, Graypaw dropped into a fishing crouch. Hearing a purr from Rippleclaw, she knew she had done the right thing. Rippleclaw climbed on top of her, wrapping his front paws around her middle and straddled her. Graypaw wondered what would happen next, she had been unable to see, but she remembered that Willowpaw had seemed to enjoy it. Graypaw let out a loud yowl as Rippleclaw suddenly pierced through her core. _We're mating_! Graypaw realized, yet she didn't feel scared or regretful. In fact, she was glad that Rippleclaw would be her first time. As Rippleclaw pounded into her again, Graypaw let out a low hiss. _I didn't think this would hurt; Willowpaw liked it_! Graypaw thought and shut her eyes, hoping it would be over soon. Gradually, the pain faded and Graypaw began to subconsciously rock her hips back in tune in Rippleclaw's thrusts.

"Rippleclaw!" Graypaw moaned, curling her tail in bliss. "Go-go faster!" Rippleclaw merely grunted and began to go both faster and harder much to Graypaw's delight. Graypaw suddenly became aware of the quickly approaching climax and began to rock her hips even harder.

"Graypaw!" Rippleclaw panted, not letting up for a second. "I'm gonna cum!" Graypaw wasn't entirely sure what 'cum' meant but she suspected it had something to do with the hot stream being shot into her pussy. Rippleclaw suddenly felt Graypaw's walls tightening as she began to cum too. Both of them yowled their pleasure to the sky and rode it out until Rippleclaw fell off of Graypaw.

"That-that was amazing!" Graypaw gasped. Rippleclaw nodded. Afterwards, the two cats headed back to camp, their tails twined.

"Graypaw!" Graypaw rolled her eyes as she spotted her mother Fallowtail headed over. "Where have you _been_?"

"She's been with _me_." Rippleclaw told her, staring into the brown she-cat's eyes. Fallowtail scowled, unable to object and walked away. Graypaw rubbed up against Rippleclaw happily.

"Thank you for protecting me over and over." She breathed. Rippleclaw licked her cheek.

"Anything for you my love."

**Hope there wasn't too much cheesiness :\ Anyway, Brightsky was Graypool's mentor and then Piketooth but I had Hailstar make it Mudfur for a very short period of time because he might want to have something to take Mudfur's mind off of things since they are old friends. Ugh, I don't like Fallowtail, Mudfur _or_ Hailstar. :P Anyway, review please! Feel free to suggest ideas, but please one-shots only! :I**


	4. LionblazeXDovepaw

"Dovepaw!" Lionblaze called into the apprentices' den. "Wake up!" He rattled the branches.

"Okay! Okay!" A voice called back sleepily. "Just _stop_!" The pale gray shape known as Dovepaw emerged. Her pale gold eyes were still bleary.

"We have to do a training session today." Lionblaze said quickly; he was eager to get it over with so that he could have some private time. The golden tabby quickened his pace. A feathery touch at his side made Lionblaze whirl around.

"Calm down!" Dovepaw rolled her eyes and went on ahead, making Lionblaze notice her swaying hips and delicate figure. Dovepaw wondered why Lionblaze wasn't going as fast anymore, so she turned around to face him and nearly bumped right into him. "Sorry." She muttered. Lionblaze had a faraway look in his amber eyes. "Lionblaze?" Dovepaw asked. "You okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Lionblaze said, stepping back awkwardly so that all four of his legs were close together. Dovepaw frowned; her mentor was acting strange.

"Um, okay, let's just get to the training session." Dovepaw turned towards the direction of the training hollow when suddenly Lionblaze pulled her back by the tail.

"Hold on, Dovepaw." Lionblaze said. "I know a better training hollow."

"Really?" Dovepaw said excitedly.

"Yes, let's go there now; you're ready." Dovepaw wagged her tail happily.

"Great!" She paused. "Where is it?"

"Over there." Lionblaze nodded in the direction where the area referred to as the 'mating clearing' was. Fortunately for Lionblaze it was behind Dovepaw so when the pale gray apprentice turned around Lionblaze stole a glance at her rump.

"Let's go!" Dovepaw said, preparing to run.

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Lionblaze interjected, stepping in front of her. "I wanna make sure that no one else is ma-er I mean _training_; one-on-one is best."

"Okay." Dovepaw agreed, staying behind her mentor. Lionblaze told her to wait where she was before retreating into the woods and returning a few moments later.

"It's clear." He said, nudging her. "Just go." Dovepaw nodded and hurried forward, the urgency in his voice making her very nervous. Dovepaw padded into a clearing and glanced around.

It was a lovely clearing; soft grass on the ground and trees surrounding it. There was even a patch of Catmint nearby mixed with the aromatic scent of honeysuckle.

"So what are we gonna learn today?" Lionblaze gave Dovepaw a slight smirk.

"I'm gonna teach you something you won't learn from anyone else?"

"Is it something to do with the prophecy?" Dovepaw asked.

"No, but it's just as important." Lionblaze suddenly flipped Dovepaw over making the small apprentice feel exposed.

"L-Lionblaze?"

"Hush." Lionblaze leaned down and sniffed Dovepaw's hole. The fluffy gray she-cat flinched.

"What are you _doing_?" She demanded, trying to slither away. Lionblaze held her down.

"Don't worry, you're going to like it." He told her and slid his tongue over it. Dovepaw's golden eyes widened; it felt _good_!

"D-Do that again!" She gasped.

Lionblaze answered by rasping his tongue over her slit again and then began to tease her by going around it, but not on it. Dovepaw mewled impatiently until Lionblaze finally stuck his tongue inside. His tongue played around inside her, touching up on her walls. "Lionblaze-e-e-e!" She moaned. The golden tom continued to groom the inside of Dovepaw. The fluffy gray she-cat felt something approaching, she wasn't sure what, but she was ready. "Oh, Lionblaze!" Dovepaw yowled, about to cum when suddenly the golden tom's magical tongue withdrew, making her feel empty. Dovepaw looked up. "Why'd you-" The she-cat was flipped over once again so that she was on her belly.

"Get into a hunting crouch!" Lionblaze ordered sharply, his voice husky with arousal. Dovepaw did as she was told and wait impatiently. Lionblaze took a moment to stare at that round rump and her beautiful hips. _I bet her pussy is tight too_! _How did I get so lucky_? Meanwhile, Dovepaw's hormones were beginning to get the best of her. Mewling, she waggled her hips and shook her rump until Lionblaze got on top of her.

The golden tom humped the air a few times before thrusting into Dovepaw. The she-cat winced. _I thought Lionblaze said it would feel good_! She thought despairingly. Her mentor seemed to be enjoying it, moaning and groaning. "Oh, _yeah_!" Dovepaw began to notice the pain was fading quickly and began to thrust with her hips. "_Oh Do-o-ovepaw_!" Lionblaze moaned in a way that made the apprentice do it harder and faster. "_Dovepa-a-aw_!" Lionblaze moaned again. "_Oh yeah...just like that_! _Mm...yeah baby_!" The tom's thrusts suddenly became frenzied as if he was trying to get something out. Dovepaw was suddenly aware of the same feeling she had experienced earlier when Lionblaze had been licking her core.

"Lionblaze, I feel like-"

"I know, I'm cumming too-let's go together." _Cumming_? Dovepaw wondered momentarily just before she felt Lionblaze shoot something hot and slippery into her pussy. Lionblaze was experiencing a similar thing as Dovepaw's walls tightened around him. "Your pussy!" He gasped. "It-it's so incredibly tight...!" The words turned Dovepaw on so much while she was climaxing that she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh Lionblaze baby! Fill me with your seed!" The two rode out the pleasure until Lionblaze retracted his dick with a _squelch_. Dovepaw began to clean her vulva while Lionblaze just sat, panting. Knowing Dovepaw wouldn't want to be disturbed while she was doing it, Lionblaze got up to leave and take a nap in the warriors' den. "Lionblaze?" The golden tabby tom froze.

"Y-Y-Yes, Dovepaw?"

"We should train again sometime soon." Lionblaze purred.

"You can bet your tight pussy on that, girl."


	5. MistyXMouseXHollyXLion

**Author's Words:**

**This started out as just HollyXMisty but changed to LionXHolly then LionXHollyXMisty and then MouseXHolly and finally MistyXHollyxLionxMouse or whatever. I know some of you are probably thinking _Hollyleaf_ the uptight warrior getting involved with a cat from another Clan or with her brother? But her judgment was clouded with lust. Also, there wouldn't be any kits that she and Mistystar could have together and didn't really think about what would happen if Mistystar would get preggers from Lion or Mouse, I guess. Whatever, anyway this takes place sometime after _The Forgotten Warrior_, I think.**

Hollyleaf glanced around the clearing mischieviously, hoping to see some cat eyeing her. Unfortunately, the only cat doing so was Hollyleaf's old friend Cinderheart; it wasn't that Hollyleaf didn't like the she-cat as a friend because she did, but the thought of doing sexual things to her...Hollyleaf wrinkled her nose and turned her attention to Foxleap. The reddish tom was talking to Cherrypaw and Rosepetal, his tail resting gently on Rosepetal's shoulder while he rubbed up against Cherrypaw. _Womanizer_.

Hollyleaf sank her claws into the ground angrily. _The_ one _time I'm up for something, none of the toms-or she-cats-want to_! The black she-cat thought. _Except Cinderheart, but she's...ew._ Hollyleaf shook her head and headed out into the forest to be by herself for a while...also known as masturbating. The smoky black she-cat approached the lake-where she knew a secluded area was-when RiverClan scent hit her. Hollyleaf crouched down and looked around; she may have been in heat, but loyalty to ThunderClan came first always!

"Hello? Border patrol?" Hollyleaf relaxed when she heard Mistystar's voice; she was a reasonable cat and wouldn't go another Clan's territory unless absolutely necessary.

"Mistystar," Hollyleaf stood up. Mistystar started before relaxing.

"Oh, Hollyleaf! You startled me. I'm sorry to be in your territory, but I must speak with Firestar on an urgent matter." Hollyleaf nodded.

"I'll take you to him."

"Thanks, but I know the way."

"I _insist_." Hollyleaf said. Mistystar narrowed her blue eyes.

"Very well." She said evenly, walking alongside the black she-cat. The two walked in silence until they reached the gorse tunnel. Mistystar and Hollyleaf moved forward at the same time, making their fur brush awkwardly. Hollyleaf flinched. "Sorry." Mistystar muttered, ducking her head. Hollyleaf hurried through the gorse tunnel, embarrassed.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Molepaw asked.

"She's here to speak to Firestar." Hollyleaf said, trying not to stare at the brown-and-cream tom's dangling genitalia. Molepaw gave Mistystar a glare. Mistystar didn't seem to notice, heading straight to Firestar's den, suggesting she'd been there before. Hollyleaf didn't pick up on that however, because she was too busy noticing a certain blue-gray she-cat's swishing hips. Was she purposely lifting her tail up so high, revealing a tight, pink hole?

"Um, Hollyleaf?" The she-cat whirled around guiltily to see her brother Lionblaze.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"I was just wondering why Mistystar was here." While Lionblaze peered past her, Hollyleaf took the chance to steal a glance at his penis.

"She said she wanted to talk to Firestar." Hollyleaf told him. Lionblaze shrugged, making his genitalia flap slightly.

"Yeah, but what about?"

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf looked up to see Mousewhisker bounding over. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a hunting patrol!" The gray-and-white tom said. "Just you and me." Hollyleaf started; was he implying they mate? _I really like Mousewhisker, b__ut about Mistystar? I won't be able to have a good time with Mousewhisker while I'm thinking about her swaying hips and that tight pussy..._

"Are you okay?" Lionblaze asked, snapping the black she-cat out of her dirty thoughts.

"Oh, yeah!" Hollyleaf said, a little too loudly.

"...So? What about the hunting patrol?" Mousewhisker asked. He waggled his hindquarters a little bit just to make sure she got the drift. _It's now or never and I can't go around high on hormones_. Hollyleaf decided.

"Sure."

"Great!" Mousewhisker's eyes lit up and he hurried over to the gorse barrier.

"Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker!" The two ThunderClan cats froze, the fur on Mousewhisker's neck bushing up a little at Firestar's call. "Will you two escort Mistystar to the border?" _They're done already_? Hollyleaf thought.

"Okay." She said out loud. Suddenly, a devious idea formulated and she called to her brother. "Hey Lionblaze come with us?" The golden tabby tom looked up. He looked a little tired and about to refuse when Hollyleaf, making sure the other cats in the clearing were distracted, flashed him her pussy. His amber eyes glowed.

"Actually, I'd love to!" He purred, erection showing.

"Great, let's go!" Hollyleaf purred. Mistystar looked a bit confused.

"Okay, then." She muttered. "Let's just go." _She won't be so eager to get back in her own territory soon enough_. Hollyleaf thought with a smirk.

"Wait, wait!" Hollyleaf yowled, jumping up and down. "I wanna try fishing!" She was right in front of Mistystar so when the black she-cat jumped up and she made sure to waggle her rump, hoping it would get the blue-gray leader horny. It must have worked; she could scent three horny cats around her. Hollyleaf assumed a hunting crouch next to the water's edge and stuck her rump high into the air and practically shoved her face in the ground. "How's this?"

"It's-It's great." Lionblaze said, sounding as if he was drooling.

"Yeah...perfect." Mousewhisker added. Mistystar said nothing, so Hollyleaf stole a glance in the water's reflection. The RiverClan leader's blue eyes were clouded over with lust.

"You know what would make it even better?" Hollyleaf said turning around. "If one of you was on top of me." The males nodded vigorously and Mistystar merely tipped her head to one side with a small portion of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. "I know just the place to hook up." Hollyleaf added. She started walking but quickly noticed the others fell behind. Crouching down, Hollyleaf smirked. "Like the view?" Mousewhisker let out a small whimper as if he was ready to cum then and there.

"Hurry up!" Lionblaze said gruffly.

"Yes, _master_." Hollyleaf kept smirking when she saw Lionblaze's head poking out of it's sheath. Hollyleaf continued walking and made her hips sway. When they finally reached the place where cats mated, Hollyleaf hadn't even finished crouching down when Lionblaze wrapped his paws around her waist.

"I'm going to do you so _hard_." He hissed, straddling her and getting ready to penetrate her.

"Wait, turn me around so I can watch them fuck each other." She told Lionblaze. The golden tom pouted momentarily, but did as she said. Mistystar was giving Mousewhisker's dick a nice cleaning and Hollyleaf had a great view to the show. Hollyleaf was about to tell Lionblaze to go ahead and do her already when Lionblaze swiftly shoved his dick into her.

"_Oh-h-h_!" He moaned, cock quivering. "You're so _tight_! Oh _baby_!" Hollyleaf made her walls clasp Lionblaze's erection briefly and then waggled her hips as a sign for him to continue.

"Come on, big boy." She purred. "Go ahead and show me you're made of."

"Gladly." Lionblaze pulled his cock out almost all the way before slamming it back in. Hollyleaf let out a loud yowl. "You like that?"

"Oh yea-a-ah!" Hollyleaf moaned. Lionblaze did it again, but harder and began to do it faster making Hollyleaf grunt with each thrust. Her eyes had begun to close with the pleasure but when she heard a moan, the black she-cat opened her eyes to see something surprising.

_Mistystar _was straddling _Mousewhisker_ and she was thrusting like a male and her tail was wrapped around the gray-and-white tom's penis, moving it up and down. Between the horniness, watching Mistystar and Mousewhisker go at it and Lionblaze's hard and fast thrusting, Hollyleaf was ready to cum.

"Lionbla-a-aze." She moaned. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so hard! Go faster!" Lionblaze let out a grunt and, to Hollyleaf's delight, obliged. The golden tabby tom hit her sweet spot and it made Hollyleaf yowl in ectasy.

"Do-do that again!" She gasped. Lionblaze continued to hit her spot harder and more often, making Hollyleaf cum. "Lio-o-onbla-a-aze!" She yowled. Lionblaze was cumming too, his sister's moaning had only turned him on even more. The tom shot a thick stream of cum right into his sister's pussy. He had so much cum in him that some actually dripped down between their legs.

"Mm-m-m oh yeah!" Lionblaze moaned, finishing the climax after which he immediately fell off of his sister. Hollyleaf sat, panting until she heard Mistystar and Mousewhisker climax upon which she sat up and dragged herself over to Mistystar. The blue-gray leader was cleaning her vulva.

"Mind if I help you?" She asked.

"Only if I can help you with yours." Mistystar retorted, parting her legs. Hollyleaf nodded and dipped her head between Mistystar's hind legs. A moan escaped Mistystar and Hollyleaf looked up, a glint in her green eyes. Mistystar was almost dozing and it turned out that it was Mousewhisker who had moaned. Lionblaze was curiously licking the fluffy tom's fast-growing erection. Lionblaze was underneath Mousewhisker, his head slowly bobbing up and down while Mousewhisker's paws were on Lionblaze's thick shoulders and the gray-and-white warrior was thrusting into his Clanmate's mouth.

The site was making Hollyleaf and, even though she felt spent, she wanted to accomplish something with Mousewhisker so she would have something with each cat here. She left a sleeping Mistystar to watch the two toms. Mousewhisker hadn't climaxed yet but Hollyleaf was getting horny again, so the black she-cat laid on her back at an angle she could watch them at and dragged one of her paws across her flaring folds. She let out a loud purr and Mousewhisker's head whirled around. He retracted his cock to Lionblaze's mouth and headed over to Hollyleaf, sniffing at her folds.

"Like what you see?" She purred, sticking her rump in the air and sweeping her tail around it teasingly. Apparently not in the mood for teasing, Mousewhisker humped her right away. Hollyleaf yowled in delight. "Harder! Faster!" She grunted.

"Oh yeah!" Mousewhisker yowled. "You're pussy's so tight!" He slammed into her once more and her walls tightened around his dick.

"So...good." Hollyleaf gasped through waves of pleasure. She was trying to hold off on her peak but once Mousewhisker starting cumming, she could hold off no more and they climaxed together, yowling their delight to the sky. Hollyleaf writhed in his grasp, loving the pure feel of his hot, warm sperm shooting into her and dripping down onto her fur.

"Oh Hollyleaf-f-f!" Mousewhisker yowled. Hollyleaf curled her tail in delight until the pleasure faded and Mousewhisker pulled out. Hollyleaf curled up next to Lionblaze, who had fallen asleep after a hot grooming session with Mistystar. Mousewhisker collapsed where he stood. It was silent except for the heavy pants of the two cats and the gentler inhales and exhales of Mistystar and Lionblaze. Hollyleaf grinned into her fur, proud of herself for thinking of something like that. _And it gave me a good idea for some more foursomes_.

**Author's note: Yeah, I think it got a little out-of-hand. *ahem* Anyway, someone caught a glance of this over my shoulder so that was awkward...yeah. Anyways, review please! It always encourages me. Also, there's a poll on my profile where you can vote for which story you want me to concentrate on. ttyl! ~Mosspath, deputy of WindClan**


	6. BreezepeltXBlossomfall

**Author's Words: Sorry that Breezepelt is OOC. Anyway this probably might upset some shippers of BreezeXHeather-which I like too-or ThornXBlossom-which I love too-but I still thought it might be cute because they both have issues with their parents. Also sorry for the lack of plot.**

_Stupid Millie_! Blossomfall thought, angrily as she kicked at a pebble. The small stone bounced into the stream on the WindClan border. Blossomfall paced back and forth angrily; her mother was always paying attention to Briarlight. _She can manage without you just fine, Millie_! The white-and-tortoiseshell thought, even though she knew her mother couldn't hear. Blossomfall had diligently practiced the moves Hawkfrost had taught her until every single one of her muscles ached, but Millie still didn't notice.

"Well, well, well." A slightly scratchy voice meowed. Blossomfall jumped; she'd thought she's been alone. "What have we here?" Blossomfall glanced around and finally spied a slightly familiar pair of amber eyes. The tom's pelt was so black that if it hadn't been for the shining eyes, Blossomfall wouldn't have been able to see him.

"What do you want, Breezepelt?" The tom walked out of the shadows and into the light of the moon which was nearly full now.

"Just noting how close you are to the border." He eyed her. Blossomfall rolled her eyes.

"We both know what this is really about; Breezepelt why are in the Dark Forest?" Shock flared momentarily in Breezepelt's amber eyes, but the black tom quickly recovered.

"So you've seen me, then?" He meowed. "I've seen you too." Blossomfall nodded.

"You gonna answer the question?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Breezepelt let out a small sigh.

"I suppose so; what have I got to lose? Well, you know the story of Crowfeather and Leafpool..." The dark tom arched his back. "Crowfeather hates me and I'm going to show him how much _I _hate _him_." Blossomfall nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean; my mum Millie is a mouse-brain!" She spat. "She doesn't care about my brother Bumblestripe _or_ me!" Breezepelt found himself nodding slowly.

"Both of our parents are hare-brains!" Blossomfall mewed agreement and looked at Breezepelt in a new light; instead of the arrogant snooty enemy she had seen glimpses of in the Place of No Stars Blossomfall now saw him as a potential companion.

"Look, I have to go." Blossomfall said. "Can I...see you again?" Breezepelt nodded.

"How about if we both try to go to the Gathering in a couple days?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of tomorrow night..." Blossomfall meowed hopefully. "We-we could talk about our problems and-and give each other advice." She gave him a pleading look.

"Okay." Breezepelt agreed. _It's not like we're doing any real harm._ He thought. _It's okay to have friends outside of my Clan and I could do a one-cat patrol; I'd still be following the warrior code_.

The next night, Blossomfall had trouble getting out of camp; Brambleclaw had tried to put her on a patrol but the white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat quickly improvised that she was going to do a hunting patrol although she didn't say who was supposedly going with her._ Lucky for me Brambleclaw didn't check out my story_!

"Breezepelt?" She called softly.

"I'm here." The tom called. Blossomfall smiled to herself and hurried down into the slight gully.

"I was scared you weren't coming." She confessed.

"I told you I was." Breezepelt said simply. So for the next couple nights leading up to the Gathering, Breezepelt and Blossomfall slowly grew closer. Both cats had trouble with relationships but were able to confide in each other. On the night of the Gathering Blossomfall and Breezepelt were both able to convince their leaders to go and met up with each other that night...

Blossomfall let out an involuntary purr when she saw the familiar black pelt of Breezepelt before glancing around to make sure no one had heard. Breezepelt was making his way towards her, his amber eyes lighting up.

"Hey Blossomfall." Breezepelt said. Blossomfall nodded.

"It's good to see you, Breezepelt." Breezepelt knew they had to appear formal, so they briefly made small talk before the leaders began the Gathering news.

"Meet me at the border tonight." Breezepelt whispered as he walked away from Blossomfall. The white-and-tortoiseshell shivered with anticipation. The news from the Clans' went in Blossomfall's ear and out the other she was excited about meeting Breezepelt that night.

"Hey Rosepetal." Blossomfall greeted the dark cream she-cat. "Can you tell Firestar or Brambleclaw that I'm going to be going on a walk after the Gathering?"

"Fine." Rosepetal replied. "Do you need anyone to go with you?" Blossomfall shook her head.

"No thanks; I think I'll be fine." Rosepetal nodded and Blossomfall took off from the returning patrol; flying down the slope that led to the stream. She expected to wait a few minutes until Breezepelt got there, but to her surprise-and delight-the WindClan tom was already there.

"Blossomfall!" Breezepelt gasped. "I'm glad you came." He twined their tails. Blossomfall felt a little surprised, but she relaxed soon after. She let out a soft purr and opened her mouth to inhale when she scented something strange. Blossomfall had smelled the scent once before when she had been on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw.

_"I'm going to try for that mouse over there." Blossomfall said to Thornclaw, jerking her head in the direction of some undergrowth. Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. "What if you get stuck?" He gave her a sly look which made Blossomfall confused. "I won't get stuck." The white-and-tortoiseshell said confidently before dropping into a hunting crouch. She opened her mouth to let the smell of the mouse reach the scent glands on the roof of her mouth when she smelled something strange. "Thornclaw, what's that?" Mouse forgotten, Blossomfall trotted over to her Clanmate. Thornclaw shifted uncomfortably and Blossomfall noticed he was stepping awkwardly as if to hide something. "Oh, just...I don't know. Look, just get back into that wonderful crouch, okay?" "Um, okay." Blossomfall muttered. "But-oh wow look over there!" While the golden brown tom was distracted Blossomfall stole a glance between his legs to see his cock dangling and ready for action._

"Breezepelt, are you..." Blossomfall glanced downward and noticed the cock, pink clashing against black.

"Blossomfall." The WindClan tom's voice had grown husky. "I want you. C'mon I promise it'll be fun." Blossomfall hesitated.

"But we're from different Clans!" _Did you forget about Crowfeather and Leafpool_?

"I don't care." Breezepelt said. "I'm just so horny. Please? Just once; one time." Blossomfall sighed; she could empathize with Breezepelt once again. Ever since the incident with Thornclaw, the white-and-tortoiseshell had found herself more and more distracted by her hormones. It _would _rid them both of the pesky hormones and it would work out better for both of them.

"Okay." Blossomfall complied, squatting down into a mating crouch. Breezepelt let out a surprised mew before clambering on top of her. He gently grabbed her scruff.

"Get ready for the time of your life." He hissed through her dappled fur. Breezepelt rubbed his erection up against Blossomfall's entrance. The white-and-tortoiseshell mewled impatiently and waggled her rear. _Finally_, Breezepelt pulled his cock back and slammed into her. Blossomfall wailed softly as the barbs scraped her. Blossomfall desperately tried to ignore the pain or distract herself, but all she could focus on was the ache.

"Breezepelt, _stop_." She said. The black tom ignored her and Blossomfall wriggled impatiently. "Breezepelt!" She gasped. "Please...it hurts!" Breezepelt ignored her and Blossomfall closed her eyes and wished he would stop. _Oh StarClan, is this my punishment for training in the Dark Forest? _Thrust. Thrust._ ...And...and meeting Breezepelt? I thought it wasn't against the warrior code technically, but we let ourselves become closer than friends and now look where that's got me_. Blossomfall shut her eyes as she heard Breezepelt mutter something.

"Almost...there..." Then he shot something warm and sticky into her that made Blossomfall wince. Breezepelt pulled out of Blossomfall and the white-and-tortoiseshell rounded on him.

"What's the _matter_ with you, Breezepelt?" She demanded. "How could you do that? I-I _trusted _you?" Breezepelt shrugged apathetically.

"Your problem." He muttered.

"So what you don't need me anymore now that you've relieved your hormones?" Breezepelt nodded and Blossomfall felt horrified; this was not the cat she had come to known and befriended. "Well how do you think our leaders will react when I tell them?"

"You're going to tell them?" Breezepelt said, his voice suddenly menacing. "You're really going to them you agreed to have sex with a WindClan cat?" Blossomfall scowled. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Breezepelt sneered. He turned and left Blossomfall alone and violated to go back to his own Clan.


	7. CrookedjawXPetaldust

Petaldust smirked to herself as she watched the young warrior Crookedjaw crouch at the river. The brown tom's tail was curled around one of his legs so Petaldust had a perfect view on his rear. The tortoiseshell was crouching in some bulrushes a little ways from the river so Petaldust could eye Crookedjaw. With Willowpaw being an apprentice and therefore unable to mate by Clan law, the warrior must be high on hormones. _Well, here goes nothing_. Petaldust thought before going down to sit next to Crookedjaw.

"Good evening, Crookedjaw." She said coolly. Crookedjaw nodded, his eyes fixed on the water. _They'll be looking at something else soon enough_. Petaldust realized with a devilish grin. "Crookedjaw, would you mind critiquing me on my fishing crouch?" The warrior shook his head.

"Not at all." Petaldust dropped into a crouch, but it wasn't a fishing crouch. Instead, the tortoiseshell squatted with her rear waving in the air, core dripping slightly from peeping on him, and her muzzle on the ground. Crookedjaw stared in disbelief at Petaldust's crouch; it was awful.

"Your shadow will show on the water because of your…um…well, you know…" Petaldust barely suppressed a smirk.

"Crookedjaw, what are you talking about?"

"Your…hindquarters." Crookedjaw said, feeling shameful.

"Oh-h, you mean my _tight pussy_." Petaldust purred, hoping her dirty talk would turn him on. Crookedjaw shifted his paws and Petaldust longed to see if he was aroused, but she had to stay in that position in order to seduce him.

"I guess so." Crookedjaw muttered.

"Crookedjaw, would you do me another favor?" Petaldust asked innocently.

"Um…" Seeing where the last favor had gotten him, Crookedjaw wasn't so sure. "…I guess…"

"Well you see I'm just so _itchy_ and I can't seem to reach it. Would you mind scratching it for me?" Crookedjaw's green eyes widened.

"Where _is_ the itch, Petaldust?" Petaldust gave him the cutest, most innocent look she could manage before nodding at her flaring folds. Crookedjaw winced.

"What's the matter? It's just a favor..." Petaldust mewed, trailing off seductively. Crookedjaw inched closer to her pink core before hesitantly nearing his paw towards it. _That's it_. Petaldust thought. _Just a little closer and you're mine._ Crookedjaw's paw rested slightly on Petaldust's pussy and made her purr. Crookedjaw hesitated a little longer before slowly moving his paw up and down. "Oh-h-h!" Petaldust moaned. "That's the spot, Crookedja-a-a-aw!" She arched her back.

Crookedjaw tilted his head, curious about seeing his Clanmate like this. He did it a little harder and Petaldust purred even louder. "Oh, _Crookedjaw_!" Hearing the tortoiseshell moan his name gave Crookedjaw the push he needed and he slyly inserted his paw inside, hoping Petaldust wouldn't notice the difference.

"How's that?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, it's _wonderful_!" Petaldust moaned. "Can you do it harder…and faster would be nice." Crookedjaw began to pump his paw into her folds making Petaldust moan and her speckled tail curl. "_Harder._" She moaned. Crookedjaw's masculine instincts began to kick in and he withdrew his paw and prepared to stick his cock in. "Why'd you stop?" Petaldust whimpered.

"I just have to stretch my paw." Crookedjaw lied. He placed his paws on either side of her and resisted the urge to bite her scruff, as was his instinct. "Get ready for the time of your life." He muttered under his breath. Petaldust caught and had noticed his paws on either side of her. _It's happening, it's really happening_! She thought excitedly, preparing her pussy. Petaldust was known for getting around in RiverClan so she had done this before although she had been told her pussy was _still_ tight after all the breeding she'd done.

"Come _on,_ Crookedjaw." She purred sexily, shaking her rump. Practically drooling, Crookedjaw slammed his cock into her and Petaldust's vaginal walls immediately clenched. "Oh-h-h Crookedja-aw!" Petaldust moaned, moving her hips in rhythm to his thrusts.

"M-m-m Petaldust!" Crookedjaw yowled, pulling back before thrusting strongly back in. "You are _so tight_!" Petaldust waggled her rump and squeezed her pussy over his cock before going back to the thrusting with her hips. Crookedjaw was panting wildly as he continued to thrust, not knowing how much longer he could hold out; Petaldust's pussy was oh so tight and her thrusting made the experience even better. On top of that, the light brown tabby tom had been holding in his hormones so long and it was feeling great to get some release; Willowpaw could be such a _tease_ sometimes!

"Crookedjaw!" Petaldust yowled. "I'm so close!" Crookedjaw's only reply was to continue thrusting passionately shortly before shooting his love juice into the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Petaldust!" Crookedjaw yowled to the sky. He rocked his hips back and forth until the climax was over. Retracting his dick, he began to clean the fur around his genitalia. Meanwhile, Petaldust was doing the traditional after-mating-vulva-cleaning. Crookedjaw knew it was a bad idea to bother she-cats when they did this, so he decided to do what he had originally set out to do and bring back some fish. After all, what would the Clan think if Crookedjaw came back panting with no fish? Hailstar wouldn't be happy with what he had been doing with his daughter, Crookedjaw was sure.


	8. FoxleapXRosepetal

"Rosepetal!" The dark cream she-cat looked up to see her Clanmate, Foxleap, hurrying over.

"What is it, Foxleap?" She asked, getting to her paws.

"Bramblestar wants us to take Molepaw and Cherrypaw on a hunting patrol to assess their skills." The reddish tom told her.

"Oh, okay." Rosepetal pushed aside the remains of the shrew she had been eating. "Blossomfall, do you want this shrew?"

"Sure." The tortoiseshell replied. "Go on your patrol." The ThunderClan she-cat winked and Rosepetal gave her a quizzical look, but Blossomfall offered no more hints on what she meant, avoiding eye contact all together.

"Shall we go then?" Foxleap purred.

"Okay, where are the apprentices?"

"Waiting by the gorse barrier. Let's go." Sure enough, the two apprentices were waiting, Cherrypaw pacing excitedly, and the four cats departed. Foxleap set off at a quick pace that even the hyper Cherrypaw struggled to match, but the other three managed to keep up until the reddish tom stopped around the center of the territory.

"Cherrypaw, I think there's a squirrel over there near Sky Oak." Foxleap whispered. "Molepaw, go with her and the two of you double-team it."

"Sure, Foxleap!" Cherrypaw squeaked. "Let's go Molepaw!"

"_Quietly_!" Rosepetal reminded the small she-cat. Cherrypaw nodded vigorously and, dropping into a crouch, hurried away with Molepaw on her heels.

"So what are _we_ hunting?" Rosepetal asked, making sure to keep her voice down so as not to disturb the prey. Foxleap was beside her in an instant. _Weird_. Thought Rosepetal.

"I don't know about you." He said in a barely audible voice. "But I'm hunting a mate."

"Wha-Foxleap?" Before Rosepetal could react, the red tom had his paws wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this, love."

"But, but Foxleap—" The dark cream she-cat stammered. "I'm not sure if I want this…"

"Don't be silly." The tom insisted. "I'll _make_ you want this." Rosepetal opened her mouth to protest but before she could Foxleap had—gently—taken her scruff and ran the tip of his erection over her core. Rosepetal bit back a moan; she struggled not to give in as Foxleap continued to tease her.

"Foxleap…" She protested weakly.

"Sh, sh, Rosepetal." Her Clanmate whispered and pulled back, ready to thrust. Rosepetal snapped out of her trance just in time.

"No, Foxleap!" She broke away from his grip and turned to face him, claws extended. "I don't want this; here, now, with you!" She turned to go after Molepaw and Cherrypaw, but a weight on top of her stopped Rosepetal.

"And who says I'll let you go?" The reddish tom growled. "Don't deny it, Rosepetal; you want this, you know you do."

"No, I _don_'_t_!" Rosepetal thrashed, but Foxleap unsheathed his claws and sank them into her shoulders. The dark cream she-cat paused, knowing it would just get worse if she continued.

"That's it." Foxleap purred silkily. "Just relax and enjoy it." Rosepetal whimpered as Foxleap struggled to his hind paws, forepaws now wrapped around her waist but dangerously close to Rosepetal's sensitive belly fur. Pulling back, the red tom penetrated Rosepetal's pussy. The she-cat let out a howl, the barbs from his cock scratching her insides. Foxleap pulled back so he was almost all the way out before thrusting back into her. Rosepetal winced this time and continued to as Foxleap worked himself into a steady rhythm, thrusting out and in, out and in. Rosepetal closed her eyes weakly and prayed to StarClan it would be over soon; she tried to think of something to distract her from the pain—anything. But nothing could distract Rosepetal from Foxleap's grunts and moans…wait, Foxleap wasn't moaning; that was her! Rosepetal found herself absently moaning to the thrusting and realized the pain had faded to a dull ache.

Instead of feeling relieved, the dark cream she-cat found herself hungering for more. Foxleap's thrusting became bliss, but Rosepetal suspected he had no idea how much better he could do.

"Harder! Faster!" She instructed between moans. "Stronger! Harder!" Obliging, the reddish tom began humping so fast he became a blur. Rosepetal found she could intensify the experience by thrusting back to meet, and so she did. Suddenly, Foxleap hit something inside her that made Rosepetal yowl with ecstasy.

"D-Do that again!" She gasped. Foxleap hit the spot again, but this time harder. The she-cat yowled as began to near her climax. Foxleap, finding her sweet spot, was turned on by Rosepetal's yowls and also began to climax.

"Rosepetal, I'm-I'm-"

"I know." She gasped. "I'm cumming too." Rosepetal was suddenly thrown into a river of bliss; vaguely aware of Foxleap shooting something into her before it was over. Foxleap fell off of her, panting. Rosepetal glanced back at him, scenting the semen that had dripped out of her.

"You're right." She panted. "I did want this."


	9. ThornclawXBlossomfall

Blossomfall awoke in what was now her accustomed environment; a dark murky forest with screeches and yowls in the distance.

"'Ey-o Blossomfall!" Hollowflight greeted her, his chipper attitude still active, as he hurried past her. Blossomfall blinked sleepily before staggering to her paws. _That's right; tonight I'm supposed to be training with Brokenstar. Yay_. The tortoiseshell looked around before heading off into the familiar gloom. _Best do it before he gets angry_. Blossomfall instinctively knew where the dark leader's usual place was, near some pines. _To remind him of his home in ShadowClan maybe_? She wondered, but brushed off the thought. _Brokenstar's loyal to _all _Clans now_.

"There you are, Blossomfall!" Brokenstar snarled. "Hurry on over!" Blossomfall, not bothering to reply, obeyed. She was surprised to see the golden brown pelt of Thornclaw, but he blinked calmly as if expecting her. Blossomfall shrugged it off and assumed they'd simply be training together. _I hope I don't have to hurt him too bad._ She thought anxiously. _I really like him_.

"Blossomfall, in battle toms will not hesitate to use every weapon they have." The she-cat nodded; she'd heard this from that feminist cat, Mapleshade before.

"Thornclaw, go ahead and show her what I mean." In an instant, Thornclaw was straddling Blossomfall, paws under her belly fur. If they hadn't been in the Dark Forest, the tortoiseshell would have been even more aroused than in her current state. For example, just the two of them alone in the moonlight on the lakeshore, the tip of Thornclaw's dick rubbing against her core, purring in her ear…

"Concentrate, Blossomfall!" Brokenstar snarled. "Thornclaw could have killed you and two warriors by now!"

"Yes sir!" Blossomfall answered meekly; ashamed at her fantasy.

"Thornclaw, proceed." Without hesitating, the golden brown tabby tom began to hump the air before going into Blossomfall's—moist—core. The she-cat yowled, caught off-guard. Thornclaw continued to thrust strongly inside her. Blossomfall yowled once more and was vaguely aware of Brokenstar circling them. When he came around, she gave him a pleading look, but his eyes were roaming elsewhere. Blossomfall stole a glance between his legs and saw his erect cock. _Sicko_! She thought feeling utterly violated, hoping this nightmare would be over soon. _Wake up_! _Wake up_! Blossomfall thought, hoping some cat—not Thornclaw—would wake her up for a patrol.

"Relax." A whisper in her ear ordered. Blossomfall pricked her ears. "Just take it; it'll get better soon." The voice promised; Thornclaw! Blossomfall's heart leaped in her chest. _He isn't a pervert after all_! Blossomfall let out a deep breath and hoped the pain would go away. Brokenstar continued circling, his erection growing longer until he stopped in front of Blossomfall. The dappled she-cat tried to avoid his gaze, but that didn't stop the dark tom from planting his forepaws on either side of her scruff. The tom hauled himself up so his dick was right in front of her mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Blossomfall, knowing Brokenstar would do something far worse if she didn't comply, submissively took his cock in her mouth began to suck. The leader moaned loudly and began to thrust. Blossomfall squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the thrusting of Thornclaw, although it did arouse her a little. She began to thrust back against Thornclaw and suck harder on Brokenstar's dick. Thornclaw began going harder and fast much to Blossomfall's delight while Brokenstar began to rock even more so. Brokenstar's dick began to twitch wildly and Blossomfall became worried she wasn't doing it right until a salty liquid filled her mouth.

"Swallow." Brokenstar ordered. Having learned not to disobey, Blossomfall gulped down the thick stuff, trying not to wrinkle her nose. Instead she focused on Thornclaw's hard, fast, strong thrusting and began to thrust even harder against him so their hips grinded together.

"I'm-I'm so close!" Thornclaw groaned. Blossomfall tightened her pussy around him. "Oh, Blossomfall you're so tight!" Blossomfall became even more aroused at these words and began to climax.

"Oh, Thornclaw!" She yowled.

"Blossomfall!" He screeched back, shooting his love juice into her. Blossomfall came with him and waited until her hormones subsided. Thornclaw withdrew his dick and Blossomfall felt disappointed; it had still been dripping with semen. The disappointed vanished when Thornclaw shoved his cock into her mouth. Blossomfall began to bob her head, sucking and occasionally nibbling on the pink flesh. Thornclaw thrust—much better than Brokenstar—into Blossomfall's mouth until he shot yet another load into her. Blossomfall gulped down some of it but purposely let some dribble out to show it to Thornclaw. The golden brown tom was rolling on his back in the small puddle of cum. Blossomfall collapsed beside him; Brokenstar was gone, probably training some apprentices after getting some hormonal relief. Thornclaw finished and dragged himself over to Blossomfall.

"I promise I will never let anyone make me do that to you again." He promised. Blossomfall pressed her muzzle to his.

"Even if I want you to?" She purred.

"I guess I could make an exception." Thornclaw agreed.


	10. FireheartXSilverstream

Fireheart stomped towards RiverClan's territory, determined to convince Silverstream to stop meeting with Graystripe. _Graystripe, that no-good, lousy, jerky…argh_! Fireheart flexed his claws which wasn't easy because of the dark gray fur between them, stuck from the earlier fight the two former friends had.

Fireheart shook his head to clear his mind before peering through the trees; it was already dark out and finding Silverstream would be a challenge and who was to say she wouldn't mistake him for another cat and attack him on the spot?

Fireheart halted at the border and tasted the air before drooping his shoulders in relief. _Silverstream_! Fireheart furrowed his brow before tasting the air again. Why did she smell so…strange? _Probably just RiverClan_. Fireheart dismissed it although the smell enticed his masculine side greatly and he had to force himself to trace the smell and not relieve his hormones.

"Graystripe?" A voice called softly. "Is that you?" Fireheart opened his mouth to deny it but the gorgeous view made him stop in his tracks.

The fire-colored tom had been in the undergrowth and there were many trees, for RiverClan, but a small gap in the tree branches allowed a small bit of moonlight to shine through and rest on Silverstream's bottom. The she-cat was crouching, her rear the only part in the moonlight although Fireheart barely noticed, his cock ready and waiting to be used. Fireheart practically jumped the RiverClan she-cat right there; the ginger tom had thought she was beautiful, but her rump was just _stunning_ and oh so provocative.

"Graystripe?" Silverstream said again, waggling her rump and making Fireheart drip a bit of pre. "Are you going to enjoy the view all night or are we going to get busy?" Lust overcame Fireheart's senses so much that he could hardly control his next actions.

"I'm here, my love." The ThunderClan tom said, imitating Graystripe's slightly deeper voice as he wrapped his limbs around Silverstream's slim waist. The silver-striped tabby let out a purr of approval. Fireheart rubbed his cock up and down, alternating between her tail-hole and pussy, pondering on which to do first. Silverstream let out an impatient mewl, giving Fireheart a brilliant idea. Relaxing his grip, the flame-colored tom spat out a single word.

"_Beg._" Silverstream stiffened and Fireheart worried he'd gone too far and blown his chance for the best night ever.

"Yes, _master_." Silverstream purred, waggling her bottom some more. "Oh please stick your huge dick into my tight pussy and fill with your love juice. Oh please, oh please, oh please pleasure me-e-e-e!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Fireheart swiftly stuck his long erection into Silverstream's pussy.

"Oh-h-h!" Fireheart yowled, not caring who heard them together. "So-o-o-o-o tight!" Silverstream was wildly thrusting backwards with her hips, eager to get more of his dick. Fireheart was ready to climax right then and there, but the pleasure of Silverstream's tight pussy was the only thing that made him hold off.

"Ugh! Oh!" Silverstream let out moans as Fireheart's large cock plowed right through her core. "So good!" The RiverClan she-cat resumed thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" Fireheart panted. Silverstream squeezed his erection briefly before waggling her hips for her approval. "Work for it." Fireheart dared.

"With pleasure, sexy." Silverstream smirked, tightening her walls once more. "Oh master make me cum so hard with your large dick. I'm yours-s...!" Fireheart couldn't take it anymore and pulled back for one more huge thrust, making them both ejaculate simaltaneously.

"Si-i-i-ilverstr-r-e-e-a-a-am!" Fireheart yowled. "So-o-o-o ti-ight!" The ginger tom groped her underbelly, feeling her small pink nipples as he shot his love juice into her. Silverstream's eyelashes fluttered as she felt the ThunderClan tom's warm liquid seep into her. Fireheart gave a few more thrusts before pulling out. Silverstream collapsed, panting.

"I liked the big finish." She purred. "Well done, Graystripe; I think that was our best one yet." _Graystripe_? Fireheart suddenly remembered where he was and who he was with. Silverstream was on her side, in the moonlight while Fireheart remained in the shadows. The flame-colored tom crept away quickly and quietly. Once he neared the border, he pricked his ears and could still hear the soft mew of Silverstream. _Thanks for a wild night_. Fireheart thought silently, slipping away.

**Graystripe forgot to meet her, by the way. Anyway this was requested by anonymous orange, my faithful review-er! :D**


	11. StormtailXFallowtail

Stormtail marched out of the ThunderClan camp, annoyed by his former mate's protests. Moonflower was always pestering him to play with Bluekit and Snowkit and to 'be a good father' as she called it. Stormtail snorted. He couldn't _wait_ until Dapplepaw was a warrior so they could be mates.

_After all_, He told himself, _what kind of cat could possibly refuse _me? Stormtail realized that, while he had been mentally ranting, he had reached Sunningrocks, the border with RiverClan. It belonged to ThunderClan...for now. _No harm in using it then_. Stormtail thought, heaving himself onto the warm rocks. It felt good and made a fresh wave of heat come off Stormtail and he shuddered.

While it was physically impossible for a tom to be in heat, they still had hormones and right now Stormtail's were _raging_. _Mouse dung_! The blue-gray tom remember to look around for any cat, but he didn't bother. Instead, Stormtail sat up and reached down to lick his erection. As he did, the ThunderClan tom arched his back in pleasure and went for another lick.

"Having fun?" Stormtail froze with his tongue still out. A light brown she-cat lighted stepped on the rocks. A fishy scent wafted around her.

"RiverClan." Stormtail growled, trying to scrape together what was left of his dignity.

"Horny tom." The warrior addressed Stormtail and he winced.

"So?" He muttered. "I-It's just natural." The light brown she-cat shrugged.

"So is mating." Stormtail uncharacteristically flinched.

"What's your point?"

"What do you _think_ my point is, Stormtail?"

"You know my name? But how?"

"I've seen you at Gatherings." The she-cat purred silkily. "So, would you like to know my name then, cutie?" Stormtail squirmed under her blue gaze.

"I guess...although it doesn't really matter." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Fallowtail and actually it does matter because it's what you're gonna be screaming soon enough." Fallowtail said, moving towards him. Stormtail began to back up.

"Wh-what?" He asked. "What in the name of StarClan are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know." Fallowtail said, coming even closer.

"I don't want to mate with you!" Stormtail protested.

"Oh Stormtail." Fallowtail purred. "I think we both know _that's_ a lie." Stormtail shook his head and ran from Sunningrocks.

-Moons later-

"What's wrong, Stormtail?" The blue-gray tom glanced up at his new mate, Dappletail. The tortoiseshell she-cat was laying with her legs wide open, but yet Stormtail didn't feel the mood. "You didn't seem into it when we did it the other day either." Stormtail shook his head.

"I just...I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay, I'll be along in a-"

"_Alone_." Stormtail said. Dappletail narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She sniffed, getting up. "I'll leave you be then." The dappled warrior flounced off with her tail in the air, perhaps hoping to entice him one last time, and Stormtail let out a sigh. _Oh please tell me this won't be like Moonflower all over again with the kits and oh..._Stormtail shook his head to clear his mind before heading towards the border where he had met Fallowtail over a moon ago.

Stormtail had kept an eye on the light brown she-cat at Gatherings and the way she moved gracefully; her eyelashes batting, her long tail flowing...Stormtail was so wrapped up in his Fallowtail fantasy that he didn't even notice the tree before he bumped into it.

"_Fox dung_!" He cursed, shaking his head. A giggle sounded from above his head. Stormtail moved until he could look up at Sunningrocks to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Stormtail." Fallowtail said prettily. Stormtail felt hot underneath his fur. The light brown she-cat jumped down, landed lightly and circled him. She brushed up against Stormtail and he breathed in the sweet scent of heat. "You're on RiverClan land." Fallowtail's whispered words broke the hot silence.

"Huh?" Stormtail found he'd been led onto Sunningrocks which was, for now, in RiverClan's possession once again.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you." Fallowtail breathed into his ear. Her tail slithered down between his legs and waved around a bit, brushing innocently up against Stormtail's new-found erection. Stormtail barely had the strength to resist.

"No Fallowtail." The blue-gray tom protested weakly, backing up only a step. "This isn't right." The ThunderClan tom's voice was emotionless and his broad shoulders drooped as Fallowtail removed her tail.

"Hm. Maybe you're right." Fallowtail said, turning around. Stormtail felt faintly disappointed; he had wanted Fallowtail to protest and tease him some more. _What a wast-huh_? Stormtail's jaw dropped when he saw Fallowtail's rear end. Her pink hole was the tightest he'd _ever_ seen and her hips swayed beautifully when she walked. Her core was moist and her tail-hole just as tight as her pussy. "Perhaps you should be leaving my territory, Stormtail?"

"...Gu-what?" Stormtail's mouth was still open and a small trickle of drool had begun to show. His blue eyes were glazed over with dirty thoughts in his mind. Hiding a smirk, Fallowtail began to slowly lower her front to the ground so that she would gradually drop into a crouch. Stormtail let out a small whine, unable to hold it any longer. The blue-gray tom crouched, a similar to Fallowtail, prepared to spring.

Out of the corner of her eye, Fallowtail saw Stormtail's shadow change and she struggled not to simply let him hump her. Stormtail waggled his hindquarters, more out of habit from the hunting crouch than adding to the hotness, and sprang. Fallowtail saw his shadow and quickly moved out of the way. When Stormtail landed heavily on the ground, Fallowtail disappeared behind him and swiftly assumed the mounting position; paws around waist, anus poised and mouth about to grasp the scruff.

Stormtail slowly realized what was happening as Fallowtail straddled him. _How is this possibly going to work?_ He wondered, but decided to let her work her magic. Fallowtail grinned as Stormtail relaxed. Her tail slithered down to the ThunderClan tom's nether regions and began to curl itself around the blue-gray tom's penis. Fallowtail gave a brief squeeze before beginning to move her tail up and down.

Stormtail let out a loud moan and his huge member emerged, dripping.

"Oh Fallowtail..." Fallowtail began to rub her lower exteremities up against his rump, creating the illusion of mating as she pumped her tail even faster. Stormtail began gyrating his hips and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Stormtail felt his climax approaching. Fallowtail felt her's rapidly coming up and her juices exploded all over her back legs just as Stormtail's cum squirted out his cock, drenching the ground in front of them _and_ the back of his front paws.

Fallowtail gave a few more pumps before releasing her tail, coating with opaque, thick juice.

"You've served her time." Fallowtail dipped her head. "You may go." Now that her hormones had gone away, she was back to the distant, cool enemy warrior Stormtail knew before the encounter at Sunningrocks. Stormtail gave a curt nod before crossing the border back into the woods to clean himself.

**I don't feel good about writing these things anymore...but I won't give up. Just a slump, I hope. Anyway check out my other sites:**

**Tumblr(s):**

**skyrimscreenies**

**mosspath**

**DeviantArt:**

**mosspath**

**YouTube:**

**numba1mitsumifan**


	12. JayfeatherXDovewing

**This takes place about the time between _The Forgotten Warrior_ and _The Last Hope_(Also known as one of the most disappointing warriors books _ever_!) The idea of this was inspired by Ask-Dovewing on DeviantArt :) Oh by the way there is some confusion about Dovewing's eye color, but I mostly just use pale gold like, I think it was, Vicky or Kate said.**

Dovewing's tail lashed as she sat in her nest, unable to sleep. She had barely refused Tigerheart and Bumblestripe was very busy lately, but her hormones were unrelenting. Perhaps Jayfeather or Briarlight could offer some advise or, preferably, some herbs to relieve the pressure. Dovewing crept up to the medicine cat's den opening. Briarlight was farther away so Dovewing turned to Jayfeather instead.

The fluffy gray she-cat hurried over, feeling another fold flaring coming on, and laid on her paw on Jayfeather's shoulder, about to shake him awake.

"M-m-m...Half Moon..." Jayfeather muttered, shivering in his sleep and rolling over. "M-m...oh Half Moon..." Dovewing tilted her head curiously, about to nudge him awake once more before something caught her eye. Dovewing's pale gold eyes widened as she saw Jayfeather's cock peeking out of it's sheath. The gray tabby tom let out a purr and struggled some more in his sleep.

A manipulative idea formed in Dovewing's mind and she instantly began to lick Jayfeather's genitals. Jayfeather's body shook slightly and his blind blue eyes popped open. Dovewing froze; she had expected him to keep on sleeping. _I've got one shot at this_. The small she-cat realized and took a deep breath.

"Hey, sexy." Dovewing purred. "Thought you might be up for a romp." Jayfeather blinked slowly and then nodded vigorously. "Great." Dovewing purred. "Let's go then; just follow the scent of my heat." Luckily, Jayfeather was too aroused to snap at Dovewing as he normally might have. Dovewing glanced at the camp entrance-Berrynose was sleeping on watch-before strolling out of the camp entrance, her folds flaring.

Dovewing took off and she was surprised with how well Jayfeather was keeping up. His jay-blue eyes were wild with arousal and his cock dangled in the wind. When they reached the mating clearing-after what seemed like _forever_-Dovewing's fold flared once more and she dropped into a hunting crouch. She waited to be filled, but then realized Jayfeather probably wouldn't know what to do.

"Jayfeather, I'm over here." Dovewing called, using her cutest voice. "Now, I'm crouching. What you're going to do is-"

"I _know_ what to do." Jayfeather narrowed his eyes before wrapping his paws around her. Dovewing waggled her rear eagerly as Jayfeather got comfortable in his pose. Dovewing squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the wildest night of her life. And waited...and waited...

"Jay!" She whined, waggling her rump. Jayfeather relaxed his anus.

"_Beg_."

"Oh, Jayfeather!" Dovewing moaned, knowing just what to do. "Use your huge dick to pleasure me and fill my tight pussy, oh master!" Jayfeather waggled his own hips excitedly before swiftly thrusting into her tailhole.

"Ow!" Dovewing winced. Jayfeather pulled out his barbed cock before slipping it into her pussy.

"This will feel better now compared to it." He explained, his voice gruff with eagerness. Dovewing's eyes rolled backward slightly; he was right! The pale gray she-cat thrusted backward, frenzied with heat.

"Oh Jayfeather!" She yowled, not even on her climax. Jayfeather smirked and thrust as hard as he could; he had some experience with the StarClan cats and had learned about sweet spots. Dovewing's being in heat made it easier to pleasure her and would make the climax spectacular. Jayfeather's dick was shockingly huge and thrusted amazingly.

"Jayfea-a-a-ather..." Dovewing moaned.

"Oh, Dovewing!" Jayfeather moaned. "Your pussy is so tight, I could just fuck you forever!" Jayfeather's thrusts became flurried and Dovewing remembered her first mating session with Lionblaze. _He must be about to cum._

"Oh, master! Fill my tight pussy...!"

"As you wish, slut!" Jayfeather slammed his cock against her rump _hard_, climaxing.

"More, baby!" Dovewing yowled, climaxing as well. She thrust her hips as hard and fast against Jayfeather's own thrust as much as she could to intensify the experience. "Oh, Jayfeather, fuck me!-!-!" Jayfeather let out a loud yowl as he shot his love juice into Dovewing's tight pussy, her walls clamping down around his cock. As the climax subsided, Jayfeather gave a few more weak thrusts before collapsing on the ground.

Dovewing, panting, began to clean her vulva. She couldn't wait to explore more possibilities of mating with Bumblestripe. _Maybe I could give Tigerheart another...chance too..._

**If every person who read this reviewed, I'd write so much more.**


	13. JayXLionXBreeze

**I've got quite a few requests! :) Anyway, God knows what I'll do next. Oh and by the way, if someone already did the pairing, especially with the same plot, I'd rather not do it because I don't want to seem like I'd be ripping them off ^^;**

"Not much longer." Lionblaze let out a faint whimper as Jayfeather's tail ghosted over his tailhole.

"I think we're far enough _now_." The golden tabby tom whined. Jayfeather hesitated briefly before shaking his head.

"We have to make it to the WindClan border. The sound of the stream will cover _it_ up." Lionblaze let out a small growl, but hurried after the medicine cat. Pretty soon, both brothers were practically flying through the forest, eager to reach their destination. The ThunderClan toms skidded to a halt beside the stream.

"Now?" Lionblaze panted.

"Now." Jayfeather's own flanks heaved, but he felt butterflies in his tummy as he crouched and waited for Lionblaze to enter him. The tom did, swiftly sticking his dick in the tight tailhole. Jayfeather let out a yowl and winced as Lionblaze pulled his cock out. Lionblaze did it a few more times, each thrust harder than the last and soon Jayfeather was purring and moaning in bliss.

Nearby, a black tom was pawing restlessly at the ground. _Why won't Heathertail like me?_ He wondered, staring at himself in the lake water. _Is it because of the Dark Forest thing? No, she didn't like me then either. _The amber-eyed tom sighed and bowed his head mournfully. Lately, he'd been having more and more strange dreams of his Clanmate; most of them involving Heathertail with her legs spread seductively.

"Oh Lionblaze!" The sound of a cat yowling in pleasure made the WindClan tom's ears twitch. He looked up and glanced around before looking back down. To his surprise, the black tom's shy cock was poking out, even dripping a little bit.

"Dang it, Breezepelt." The tom muttered to himself, lashing his tail. _Maybe if I just look a little bit and then masturbate, no cat can complain._ Breezepelt nodded to his own plan before taking off, using all the speed a WindClan cat in heat could offer.

Meanwhile, the two toms had just about reached their climax. Jayfeather's blind blue eyes were blank with lust and his tailhole ached. Lionblaze's own cock was tired and full of cum, about to burst.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze roared one last time before cumming. Jayfeather's tight walls squeezed around the golden tabby tom's huge member and the medicine cat's own cock released some juices. Lionblaze tore his cock out of his brother before rolling around in the cum Jayfeather had spilt.

Breezepelt's amber eyes widened as he saw his half-brothers delighting in the taboo ritual they had just shared. It _must_ be against the warrior code, but still it turned him on. Greatly. Breezepelt jumped the stream and landed in front of his brothers.

"Breezepelt!" Lionblaze snarled weakly. Breezepelt smirked.

"That's right boys. Now, I'm going to fuck you and no one will hear about it or else I'll just tell your whole Clan-no, all the forest-what you two just did." Lionblaze could have slit the black tom's throat right then and there for trespassing, as well as blackmail, but the idea of a strong presence inside of him made Lionblaze's cock eager for more.

"Yes master." Lionblaze said. Breezepelt grinned. _Too easy._The black tom wrapped his paws around Lionblaze's waist before plunging his hard dick in.

"Oh-h-h...mmhmm...oh that's it! Your ass is so _tight_!" Breezepelt wildly thrusted into his half-brother, the taboo making him cum almost instantly. Breezepelt barely managed to hold it in. Lionblaze's little ass wriggles didn't help as well as his moans and 'Oh, master!'s. Jayfeather had dozed off, but was now awake and breathing in the heat scents. The sound of their mating made the gray tom turned on greatly and he used his tail to pleasure himself.

"Oh Lionblaze! Mm, oh baby!" Breezepelt yowled as he climaxed. "Your ass is so tight, you cunt! Ah-h-h...!" Lionblaze wriggled his hips once more before staggering away when Breezepelt withdrew his cock. The pink dick was dripping and the night breeze chilled it. "You!" Breezepelt turned and walked towards Jayfeather, wiggling his rump sexily. "Suck my huge dick."

"Yes, master." Lionblaze grinned.

"That's my brother." He murmured proudly before falling asleep. Breezepelt climaxed from Jayfeather's tongue before inspecting his now-clean dick.

"This was fun." Breezepelt said before muttering, "Thanks."

"Anytime, _brother_."

**Argh, it was so hard to write this because of the arousal issues I had! Anyway, two chapters in one day, I think! Yay! :D**


	14. SharpclawXLeafstar

**I've had some requests that have been requested already to other people who already wrote them, so like I said before I'd rather not do it. Anyway, review and vote for the poll on my profile! :D I didn't know if this couple had been done already but I knew BillystormXLeafstar had been written about in _SkyClan's Pleasure_, so I decided to do this. Oh and by the way, this is around the time between SkyClan's Destiny and SkyClan and the Stranger so this is before the SharpclawXEchosong chapter. I chose some pairings that aren't official-yet-but I really like or just tie in. Anyway enjoy, peepies! ;D**

Leafstar let out a sigh as Shrewtooth and Ebonyclaw walked past, tails twined. The two SkyClan warriors were headed out of camp, passing Bouncefire and Plumwillow, who had just finished a hunting patrol together, taking a suspiciously long time and with no prey except a measly sparrow. _It's newleaf; they should be bringing back more prey than that!_ Leafstar thought indignantly, although she knew the real reason for her frustration.

Lately, Billystorm's twolegs had been taking him to the Cutter to get something called _shots_ or something like that. Billystorm had also been sleeping a lot and focusing on Clan duties more than his duties as a mate.

"Leafstar."

"_What_?" Leafstar snarled. "Oh, Sharpclaw. I apologise; my mind was elsewhere." Sharpclaw's nostrils flared.

"I can tell." The brown-and-cream tabby shrank back, embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, Sharpclaw. I know I shouldn't let this thing with Billystorm cloud my judgment or affect my duty as Clan leader, but I can't help it!" Sharpclaw gave an unexpectantly empathetic nod before glancing around nervously.

"I know what you mean, actually Leafstar. Sometimes I-I purposely choose the younger warriors to go on hunting patrols with me so I can stare at their tight pussies when they hunt." Sharpclaw licked his lips and Leafstar shivered as she felt her core moisten. The deputy glanced around. "Tell you what Leafstar, I think it would help us both if we went on a..._hunting patrol._" Leafstar stared confusedly until Sharpclaw gave her a flirtatous, yet subtle, wink.

_Oh._

"Why yes, Sharpclaw. I think a hunting patrol would be a _wonderful_ idea." Sharpclaw's face erupted into a saucy grin.

"Good, now let's go." Leafstar expected Sharpclaw to take the lead, but then remembered his confession and went on ahead, making her hips sway. Sharpclaw dug his claws into the hard ground in the gorge. Leafstar remembered. _This is going to be great._ He thought, following her as she led the way out of the gorge. Leafstar normally would have liked to tease a little before finally mating, but she was so desperate that she sped up the pace.

Sharpclaw couldn't help but notice that this made her hips sway even more. Her pussy was tight-looking _and_ pink. It looked as though it had never been fucked. The thought of taking his leader's virginity made Sharpclaw almost cum on the spot.

Leafstar could just _feel_ Sharpclaw's eyes boring into her clit and she skidded to a halt in the nearest clearing large enough to contain where their love-making would happen. Leafstar crouched down and Sharpclaw was inside of her in an instant.

"Oh..._Sharpclaw_!" Leafstar hissed, moving her hips back and forth. "Your dick is so huge!" Sharpclaw's cock began to drip and he thrust into Leafstar even harder.

"Talk dirty to me, cunt."

"Oh-h-h, Sexy Sharpstar!" Leafstar moaned. "Tear up my tight pussy with your huge dick! I want you to push me past my limits with your hot cum! Cum in my tight pussy!" Sharpclaw waggled his bottom wildly, trying to keep up Leafstar's fast thrusts and move his dick within her tight, pink walls.

"Leafstar!-!-!-!" Sharpclaw yowled. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh, me too! Fuck me, Sharpcl-star!" Leafstar moaned, moving her hips even more. Sharpclaw let out a loud screech before his anus pulled backward as his cock shot fresh, love juice into the SkyClan leader's tight pussy. Sharpclaw gave a few more weak thrusts before he pulled out of Leafstar's pussy with a _squelch._

"That wa-as..." Leafstar panted. "...amazing..." Sharpclaw nodded, unable to stay awake much longer. Leafstar weakly crawled over next to Sharpclaw before laying her head on his chest, dozing off with the comforting smell of their cum still in the air.

**I figured Sharpclaw would like to be called Sharpstar since all he wants are the damn nine lives, that bastard.**


	15. TigerheartXBumblestripe

Tigerheart scraped the ground angrily as he gazed across the ThunderClan border. Secretly, he was hoping to see Dovewing and try to re-convince her to come and meet with him again. It was fun hanging out with her even though he didn't really understand her obsession with wanting kits.

Tigerheart had particularly enjoyed their mating sessions, but Dovewing always wanted to take it further by one joining the other's Clan and then having kits. The thought of kits made Tigerheart feel unaroused and he had liked to keep their meetings both light-hearted _and_ hot.

"Here's a good place." The dark tabby tom looked across the border to see Dovewing's new mate Bumblestripe on what looked like a hunting patrol. Foxleap, Brackenfur and Poppyfrost were alongside the black-striped gray tom.

"All right, let's split up." Poppyfrost said. "Bumblestripe, you and Brackenfur hunt near the border. Foxleap and I will go in the direction of the lakeshore." Foxleap nodded while the other two members murmured agreement as Tigerheart watched, Foxleap followed Poppyfrost.

Brackenfur said something in a quiet voice to Bumblestripe and the golden brown tom bounded away, towards the lakeshore but still close to the border, leaving Bumblestripe alone to hunt.

_What does Dovewing even _see_ in him_? Tigerheart thought angrily. The ShadowClan tom sheathed and unsheathed his claw frustratedly. _I bet everything about _me _is better_! Tigerheart gave a disdainful snort as he sneaked a peek at Bumblestripe's penis. _It's _tiny! He thought scornfully._ Moving on_.

Tigerheart got ready to stand up and get back to his own solo hunting patrol when he saw someting that made his eyes widen so much that the white rim showed.

Bumblestripe was now in a hunting crouch, but the excellent form was not what had shocked Tigerheart. Instead, Bumblestripe's rather tight tail-hole was showing and it made Tigerheart's jealousy evaporate like dew in the morning sun. In fact, his dick had even begun to creep out of it's sheath. Ever since Dovewing had stopped meeting him, Tigerheart had grown hornier and hornier and this was just the thing to send him over the edge.

With a low roar, Tigerheart burst out of the undergrowth and tackled Bumblestripe to the ground. The ThunderClan tom opened his mouth to yowl a warning to his Clanmates, but Tigerheart placed his unsheathed claws on Bumblestripe's throat and his eyes widened furiously. Tigerheart grinned as the unspoken message came across. Tigerheart nosed Bumblestripe back on his paws.

"Get in a crouch." Tigerheart demanded huskily. Bumblestripe squirmed until he had assumed the ThunderClan hunting crouch; his whole body low to the groun. "No!" Tigerheart hissed, moving his claws to the soft belly fur. "A _mating_ crouch." Bumblestripe gave a small quiver before sticking his rear high in the air. "Good cunt. Now get ready for a wild time."

Tigerheart took a moment to admire that round, beautiful ass before slamming his hard cock into Bumblestripe's tail-hole. _It's even tighter than I thought possible_! The ShadowClan warrior thought, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Bumblestripe, meanwhile, was actually beginning to enjoy it. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Bumblestripe felt guilty and knew it was wrong, but the taboo of it turned him on immensely.

"You're...so...tight!" Tigerheart panted. Bumblestripe waggled his rear sexily without thinking and began to gyrate his hips. "Oh StarClan! More!" Tigerheart growled.

"Yes master." Bumblestripe purred. He began to make wider circles with his hips. _Wow_! Tigerheart thought. _He's even tighter than Dovewing's pussy_! Bumblestripe's cock was dangling in the chilly air and he had begun to focus on this imperfection in their hot mating session. Tigerheart had been clutching at the soft belly fur, but just started groping until he had found the slippery cock.

Withdrawing his claws, Tigerheart began to rub the cock. Bumblestripe let out a groan as his dick began to twitch wildly.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" The tightness of the tail-hole and the cock, which had turned out to be bigger than it looked, made Tigerheart cum as well. Bumblestripe let out a moan as he felt Tigerheart's large tomhood twitch and squirt love juice into him. Bumblestripe's tail-hole made a squishy noise as Tigerheart finished cumming and humped him a few more times to get the cum out.

Bumblestripe fell over, his tongue hanging out and his eyes glazed over, staring at the sky. The only thing that made Tigerheart sure he wasn't dead was the rise and fall of his chest. Before Bumblestripe could come to his senses, Tigerheart fled the scene. Once safe in his own territory, the dark tabby tom glanced backward to see Bumblestripe glance around suspiciously.

The black-striped tom scented the air, but the scent of hormones covered any ShadowClan scent that would have been left behind.

"Brackenfur?" Bumblestripe called softly, looking around some more. Tigerheart grinned and quietly crept away, leaving the confused tom to look around for his Clanmate.

**Moar people should write lemons! :D Anyway, vote in the _new_ poll on my page!**


	16. BouncefireXPlumwillow

Bouncefire flexed his claws impatiently, making them scratch on the rock surface he was currently crouching on. There weren't many females left in camp-the toms _always _chose them for hunting patrols-so Bouncefire didn't really have much to look at. The only remaining she-cat's were Echosong, Petalnose, Cherrytail and Plumwillow.

_Which one do I want to think about_? Everyday, Bouncefire would choose one she-cat to watch all day before fantasizing about her the same night. In his mind, Bouncefire was the womanizer of SkyClan. Bouncefire's gaze rested briefly on Echosong. _No, I've done her already._ The bright ginger tom smirked at the innuendo before noticing Petalnose. _Nah, her pussy is probably all stretched out anyway._

_Cherrytail_? _No way, too high-maintenance. Who's next, Plumwillow?_ Bouncefire paused. _I don't think I've noticed her yet. _Bouncefire gave her a look-over since she was bending over the fresh-kill pile and his eyes grew huge. _Holy StarClan, she looks so _tight! Bouncefire didn't even need to think to picture himself pounding into that tight, pink core...

_I can't wait til the end of the day._ Bouncefire decided. _I have to go masturbate _now_._ Taking one last glance at those swaying hips, the ginger tom scootched up the gorge and out of the camp.

Bouncefire sat, belly up, in a small clearing with his cock in the air. It was erect and ready to go, but Bouncefire just couldn't get into it for some reason. He just _needed_ to _feel_ the tightness around his member. _I'll do anything to mate with Plumwillow!_ The bright orange tom decided. _I'm going to go track down Plumwillow_.

Meanwhile, the dark gray she-cat had just finished up her piece of prey and was ready to go for her walk as was a part of her daily routine. Plumwillow stretched before heading up the gorge and into the forest. The intense scents of the trees drew her in and she ran through the trees, nearly laughing aloud for her joy.

When she reached a small clearing, Plumwillow stopped to catch her breath. The SkyClan warrior sat down with a soft _thump_ and glanced around before beginning to clean her fur. There wasn't much to clean; only a couple twigs had stuck to the short fur.

"Hey Plumwillow." The she-cat whirled around.

"Bouncefire, you stupid furball!" She gasped. "You've nearly frightened me out of my fur!" Bouncefire twitched his ears; being called a stupid furball in that tone wasn't very arousing.

"Yes, well, there wasn't really any way to say it otherwise." He muttered. "Anyway, I just thought you might want some...mm..._exercise _on this lovely day."

"Sure." Plumwillow purred. "I was just finishing finishing up my walk before I get ready for the moonhigh patrol."

"No, not _that_." Bouncefire said. "I was thinking of something more..._exciting_?" When Plumwillow gave him a confused look, Bouncefire nearly lost all patience. "Here, let me show you." He purred, walking up behind her. Plumwillow started to turn around, but Bouncefire's tutting made her stop.

"You're fine where you are now, just get into a _hunting_ crouch." Still a bit confused, Plumwillow obeyed and lifted her tail just as Bouncefire then instructed her to. "Good." Bouncefire slowly began to straddle her.

"What are you _doing_?" Plumwillow demanded, shaking him off. Bouncefire let out a low growl.

"It's all part of it. Just _go along with it_!" Plumwillow flattened her ears, but let him wrap his paws around her waist as curiousity got the better of her. Bouncefire then made some kind of movement that made her crave something.

"What are you doing?" Bouncefire wished Plumwillow would stop asking so many question and just go with it.

"I'm getting ready." He grumbled, humping the air and trying to tease her into bringing her naughty side out. _Finally_, Bouncefire's dick brushed the tip of Plumwillow's tight pussy, making her gasp. Bouncefire smirked before pulling back his rear and penetrating her pussy. "Oh-h!" He moaned loudly. "You're even tighter than you look!" Plumwillow was moaning wildly.

"More! Oh, you're so big!" Bouncefire thrust harder and faster at the provocative words.

"Yeah, slut, I bet you like that, don't cha?" Plumwillow's only response was to thrust backward and moan louder than ever. Bouncefire's dick was so big that it could barely fight inside her tight walls. Besides that, his thrusts were so hard that the gray she-cat didn't know how long she could hold out.

Bouncefire didn't know how long until he would cum. On one paw, the experience was intense and he wanted it to last forever while cumming would only shorten it. But, cumming together would be _amazing_. Plus, if Plumwillow didn't want to mate again, he could always rape her. _I just _have_ to cram as much time in this tight thing as I can_! Bouncefire huffed loudly.

"S-s-so tight!" Bouncefire groaned, humping hard and fast. Before he even knew it, he began to cum. As Plumwillow felt Bouncefire's hot juice begin to squirt into her pussy, she knew she couldn't hold it in longer and began to cum too. Plumwillow's pussy was so tight and cumming made the vaginal walls clamp down even tighter and Bouncefire moaned louder than he ever had before.

When the incredible climax was finished, Bouncefire gave a few more exhausted humps before extracting his cock with a _squelch_. It was dusk and the moonhigh patrol forgotten as Bouncefire licked up some of the cum that had dribbled onto the grass.

_That was fucking amazing._

**REVIEW! Also, vote in the poll on my page. The current one asks which couple you'd like me to write about next in this story! :D Also, don't be afraid to write your own lemons!**


	17. PinestarXLeopardpaw

**Hey, sorry for not updating but my computer was being an asshole and even now it randomly restarts and such although I _do_ know how to fix it, but I don't have freaking admin rights =C Anyway, most people voted for this pairing: LeopardXPine! :DDDD (lol the part where Pinestar asks Sunfall to handle the patrols; he does it anyway! But whatever.) ...I think Leopardpaw's voice might sound a little bit like Astrid's from HTTYD...**

Pinestar glanced around his camp, feeling contented. It was a little past sunhigh and he had fulfilled all of his duties for today. _I guess I'll reward myself and go on a walk in the forest._ The reddish-brown tom's whiskers quivered excitedly at the thought of some time to himself; it felt like a long time since Pinestar had last enjoyed the woods.

"Sunfall, can you handle the patrols for awhile? I'm going on a walk."

"Yes, Pinestar." Sunfall replied, dipping his head as the leader gave him a nod. Leaving his worries about the upcoming leaf-fall behind, Pinestar scurried through the gorse tunnel and up the ravine, breathing in the fresh forest air-how different it was from the stuffiness inside his den! Pinestar slowed to a walk as he pricked his ears, glancing through the trees. There was a faint noise-a high-pitched mew and a lower, exasperated meow as well.

Pinestar let out a sigh-his time to himself might as well be over, with those two voices being so loud. The ThunderClan leader trotted through the undergrowth to see Robinwing and her apprentice Leopardpaw glaring at each other with their ears flattened.

"What's the problem?" Pinestar wanted to know.

"Robinwing won't admit she's wrong!" Robinwing scowled darkly.

"Leopardpaw, you should address your Clan leader with more respect!" She hissed.

"Explain." Pinestar said. With a ferocious look at her mentor, Leopardpaw began to tell her side of the story.

"Well, I was stalking a thrush and just about to catch it when Robinwing scared it off!"

"I did _not_!" Robinwing broke in hotly. "I _whispered_ to you that it was time to pounce, but you practically went right on up to it and _that's_ why it flew off." Leopardpaw rolled her eyes.

"That's not the way that _I_ remember it." Robinwing hissed frustratedly.

"Why don't you take the day off?" Pinestar suggested. "I can look after Leopardpaw for a bit." Robinwing looked surprised.

"Oh, all right." She said. "Are you sure? Leopardpaw's a fate I wouldn't wish on any cat." Ignoring the last part-which Robinwing had mumbled under her breath-Pinestar nodded.

"Go share tongues or something; we'll be fine." Robinwing gave him a skeptical look before bounding off, as if she was afraid that Pinestar would change his mind.

"Now, Leopardpaw, why did you wait until you were so close." Leopardpaw sighed.

"Well, I-I can't leap as well as the other cats." She gave her paws a forlorn look.

"How well can you sneak?" Leopardpaw brightened.

"Pretty well. My pelt helps me blend in. _Robinwing _scared off that thrush, _not me_!" She added fiercely.

"I believe you." Pinestar told her. Leopardpaw looked surprised.

"No cat's ever believed me before..." She mumbled. Pinestar angled his ears.

"I think there might be a vole nearby." _It must be deaf after all this noise!_ "Why don't you show me how well you can sneak?" Leopardpaw beamed before dropping into a hunter's crouch. She tasted the air until her eyes widened with realization. Gazing at a specific target, she crept up to it so quietly that Pinestar couldn't hear her. Leopardpaw snuck right up to the spot before bringing her claws down on the exposed vole. She looked up at Pinestar, seeking approval. He nodded and Leopardpaw let out a purr.

For the next half-moon Leopardpaw and Pinestar continued to perfect her sneaking technique, which had a few kinks to it. One day, near sunset, Pinestar glanced at the sky and noticed how late it was.

"Leopardpaw, we should go back."

"What? C'mon Pinestar!" The black apprentice protested.

"I don't know; I don't like the idea of something creeping up on you while you're hunting." Leopardpaw's eyes flashed.

"What about you?"

"I said you."

"_No_, I mean what about you as in what if this 'thing' creeps up on you too?" Pinestar shrugged which made Leopardpaw roll her eyes.

"Come on, Pinestar!" She exclaimed. "What about ThunderClan? How can you just shrug it off?" Pinestar studied his paws although they were harder to see in the dimming light.

"I just...I mean I know it's only been a half-moon, but...it's hard to imagine what my life would be like without you." Leopardpaw's whiskers quivered.

"You-you mean all this training?"

"No." Pinestar said, drawing closer to her. "No, I mean without you Leopardpaw."

"I feel the same way." Leopardpaw breathed. Pinestar ran his muzzle along her cheek as the black-pelted apprentice purred, twining their tails. "Does this mean I get to be a warrior soon?" She joked. Pinestar nodded seriously.

"Why not? Your technique is excellent; you'd make a fine mentor..." Pinestar lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "..._and an excellent mother._" Leopardpaw shivered.

"I'm ready."

"Now?"

"'Why not?' It's the perfect moment." Pinestar purred.

"Do you know how?" He asked. Leopardpaw shook her head.

"That's why I have a mentor." Pinestar let out a purr and brushed their cheeks together before pulling away.

"Drop into a hunting crouch. Good, now lower your front to the ground and raise your tail." Leopardpaw obeyed. "It's going to hurt." Pinestar warned. Leopardpaw took a deep breath.

"I'm ready, Pinestar." Pinestar wrapped his paws around her waist, licking her ear before tenatively inserting his cock in. Leopardpaw winced, but tried to hide as Pinestar let out a moan right away, clearly enjoying it. He began to rock back and forth as he felt Leopardpaw's pussy squeeze his genitals. Leopardpaw tried to focus on taking deep breaths, but Pinestar's moans drowned out her concentration. The ThunderClan leader was humping wildly, his cock penetrating the tight walls.

"Oh, Leopardpaw!" He gasped, forgetting that it was still hurting for her. Leopardpaw winced again, shifting uncomfortably under his weight. Pinestar pulled out and swiftly thrust back in a few times before his cock began to twitch slightly. "I'm gonna..." His cock started twitching wildly and shooting a large amount of semen into her vagina. Leopardpaw's own walls tightened around his cock as he humped a few more times, sure to get the cum all out.

Pinestar pulled out, panting heavily.

"Was that enjoyable?" He asked eagerly. "Did you like it?" Looking at his blissful face and all the effort he had put into everything, Leopardpaw refused to ruin the moment for him.

"Yes, Pinestar. I loved it and I love you." Pinestar brushed cheeks with her once more.

"Let's go back to camp; I've got a warrior ceremony to arrange for tomorrow." Leopardpaw let out a purr and bounded after him.

**Yes, Leopardpaw might not be able to _'bound'_ exactly after him since naturally she'd be aching and want to clean her vulva, but whatevs...in real life the she-cat might track down and kill her assailant, not love him XD I wanted to do a love chapter although this one was storyboarded as a lust.**


	18. LionblazeXHalf Moon

**Random...I was reading TLH when I thought of this. Anyway, Read-a-Thon is the best thing ever! People are paying me to _READ!_ Read Skyrim, HTTYD, Warriors...whatever I want! :D If you earn enough money, you can win MONEY, and a trip to somewhere fun to SKIP SCHOOL so people might be paying me money OR to skip school XD Genius! Er...ANYWHOOZLE The Clan cats DO dream themselves into StarClan, just not where there are cats always remember it's like paradise because they're always hunting. Or whatever. Creative liberties, I guess...**

"Jay's Wing?" Half Moon called, wandering through the grounds of StarClan. She felt uneasy and out of place here, but this was where the Clan cats dreamed themselves, so here she was.

"Half Moon!" A voice called. _Jay's Wing!_ Half Moon ran to him, and they rubbed up against each other, purring. "I love you." He whispered. Half Moon opened her eyes.

"I love you too, _Jayfeather_. Will...will you be my mate?" Jayfeather nodded.

"Always." Half Moon let out a purr, delighted.

"How about making it official?" She turned around and crouched down. Jayfeather hesitated.

"I...I don't know."

"Why not?" Half Moon asked, giving him her cutest look.

"Because I heard it hurts she-cats when you mate."

"It does." Half Moon said, remembering the gossip she had overheard many times. "But...it gets better and feels good. Anyway, I want to make _you_ feel good. C'mon Jayfeather. Please?" Jayfeather hesitated still.

"I dunno. Can I think about it for a while?" Half Moon nodded, but her tail drooped. Jayfeather's ears pricked.

"I have to go; I have a feeling someone's in my Clan is in pain...will you see me tomorrow night?" Half Moon nodded eagerly; of course he'd say yes then! "Great." Jayfeather rested his muzzle on her head.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Half Moon." Jayfeather slowly faded away.

When she was sure Jayfeather was gone, Half Moon let out a growl of frustration; she'd been hinting and hinting for Jayfeather to mate with her. Every night they met up, she would rub up against him suggestively and sway her hips ever so slightly to make them stand out. Yet somehow, the gray tabby tom resisted this. Half Moon shook her head, trying to remind herself it wasn't lust but love.

"Oh...uh...ah!" Half Moon flicked her ears angrily; she was thinking about something very important and some StarClan cat was groaning about something! The compact white she-cat walked stiffly through the bushes, ready to give that cat a piece of her mind when the she-cat stopped and stared.

A handsome golden tabby tom was leaning up against an oak tree, rubbing his own cock with his paw. Half Moon recognized the muscular tom from the great battle and remembered his strength. _I wonder how strong he really is..._She thought suggestively.

"Hey there," Half Moon purred. "Need some help?"

Lionblaze looked up, embarassed. A StarClan cat had seen him pleasuring himself! _I can't help it! _He thought. _Cinderheart has been really bugging me lately! _Lionblaze couldn't even meet the deep green eyes of the pretty she-cat.

"Hey there!" She called. "Need some help?" Lionblaze gave a start. Not only was she condoning this, but she was also willing to _'help'_ him? Lionblaze shrugged. _Beggars can't be choosers._

"Sure." He purred. "What'd you have in mind?" Half Moon felt her core moisten at the ominous words. She began to circle him-he was still leaning up against the tree-and suddenly got into a mating crouch right in front of him. The golden tabby scrambled over and sniffed her pussy eagerly. Wrapping his slightly large paws around her slender waist, he lined his genitals up before pushing into her core.

"Oh!" Half Moon exclaimed; it _did_ hurt.

"Oh!" Lionblaze moaned; it felt _wonderful_. Lionblaze continued to thrust, the she-cat's winces and shifts of her paws. Half Moon winced for the tenth time; at least the pain was beginning to fade. Half Moon let out a soft sigh and tried to ignore the now-hushed thrum of pain from the tom's thrusting.

Lionblaze let out a loud groan as the white she-cat began to move her hips back and forth a little, which made the experience much more enjoyable for both of them. She was moaning now and thrusting backward more wildly.

"So...good!" Half Moon panted, loving the feeling of the golden tabby's cock in her. She felt it begin to twitch and it was too much for her; Half Moon began to cum.

"Ci-Cinderheart!" Lionblaze gasped as he imagined her own pussy tightening around his genitals as he shoot the hot semen into her. His cock pulled back out and the white she-cat took the opportunity to break away.

"_Cinderheart_?" She exclaimed, a bit hurt. Half Moon knew she was being unreasonable; it was clearly a thing of lust seeing as how he had gone straight from masturbation to mating with her, but it still stung a little.

Lionblaze frowned.

"What right do you have to claim me as your own?" He growled, his neck fur beginning to tuft up. The she-cat shot him a hatred-filled glare and ran off, leaving confusion in her wake. "At least I'll never have to see her again." Lionblaze muttered, pretending he hadn't loved the feeling of her around him.


End file.
